Shackled to the Remains of a Crippled Soul
by bruised-tears
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny is voluntarily living in a hospital after being found 'not guilty' as the prime suspect in a multiple murder trial.Draco becomes a docter there and the two grow closer as they unravel their respective pasts. full summary inside
1. Dead Heart In A Dead World

**A/N**: as always all characters recognised belong solely to J.K Rowling anything else is mine

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Dead Heart in a Dead World' by Nevermore

I know this is still the same title but it's a totally different story, Ginny still has the same attitude as the first one but in a different context now. It will be D/G eventually I promise

**Full Summary**: Ginny is in St Pryce's Hospital for the Confused by her choice after an incident in her past that left her confused and prime suspect in a multiple murder investigation. Even though she was found 'Not Guilty' she opted to move permanently to St Pryce's. Two years on a new doctor arrives determined to prove he made the right decision by refusing his father's company job, but what happens when Ginny's past intrigues him? On their way to revealing what happened on the night Ginny has permanently blocked from her memory they discover that there is always someone who will love you no matter how dark your past.

Please read and review if it's crap there's not much point in continuing.

**Shackled to the Remains of a Crippled Soul by a Tortured Broken Heart**

This rotten hole that I call home bled dry again  
This lesion marked upon my soul  
Left an empty hanging man  
Across the fields, into the sea  
To find the light from within  
Out of this lake I've tried to crawl  
I think I'm there and then again I fall  
Again I fall  
Burn your gods and kill the king  
Subjugate your suffering  
Dead heart, in a dead world  
We must remember wounds so deep  
Take time to heal  
And sometimes though we struggle still  
Life seems surreal  
Emotions turned to cold dead wood  
Can still have life once more  
The door that slammed upon your heart  
Torn away, torn away  
Burn your gods and kill the king  
Subjugate your suffering  
Dead heart, in a dead world

**Prologue**

The dreams were always the same; littered with blood, terrified screams and manic laughter. Night after night she'd wake to her own blood-curdling shrieks filling the blank room that was her home, yet she never complained once about them it was fairly routine now anyway. She'd go to sleep when it was time for light's out, the first of the dreams would hit her and she would awaken to her screams, then she'd return to sleep where His dreams would haunt her instead, the sounds that made her flinch, the feel of his hands upon her skin which made her shudder and she would awake in a cold sweat twisted in the blankets soaked in her own panic. She had gotten used to it and so had the residents and workers that she spent her life with now, it was simply part of the routine night and she refused any attempt at comfort which was no longer offered. That was before he came, he changed all that by giving her dreams of a different kind that she couldn't understand...

**Chapter One – Dead Heart in a Dead World**

"Have you seen the new doctor?"

Ginny raised her eyes from her now cold plastic mug of coffee on the Formica table magically glued to the floor to look at her best friend.

Coop was slouching in her chair opposite Ginny with her long legs drawn up and crossed beneath her as she rocked steadily backwards and forwards, her wave of raven black hair was matted and hung in lank locks over her snowy white forehead and into her sparkling emerald eyes. Ginny had long ago learnt that Coop hardly noticed what she was doing, the rocking backwards and forwards included, also she hummed noisily to herself when she was thinking and drummed her fingers loudly against anything she could reach in time to another person's speaking.

"No, why who is it?"

Coop smiled vaguely reminding Ginny of somebody by the name of Luna Lovegood and she felt a pang of something beneath her ribs.

"Who is who?"

Ginny shook her head at Coop's question and leaned back to prop her legs up on the chair besides her, receiving a warning look from one of the guards who was kitting in the corner while keeping an eye on the game of Exploding Snap taking place by the window. Coop smiled sleepily at Ginny again before getting to her feet and skipping over to talk to the guard who smiled and put her knitting away to talk to her.

"Ginny, your appointment with Dr Malfoy is in five minutes."

Ginny nodded at the pretty brunette nurse who smiled and ticked something off on her clipboard. The name didn't register as it should have and Ginny merely turned to face the window as she rose from her seat and crossed the room to the corridor on the other side where another nurse waved her through the door on the right.

Wandering into the office Ginny raised a fiery red eyebrow at the dark red coloured walls, thickly carpeted black floor and dark mahogany furniture. As the room was empty Ginny crossed over to the large arch-shaped window to the right of the desk and slouched back into the black leather window seat, drawing her knees up and leaning her head back against the wall so her long blood-red hair loosely tied back in fish plait faded in.

She was busy twiddling a strand of her hair around her finger mindlessly when the door opened and a tall figure dressed in black trousers and a grey silk shirt rolled up at the sleeves revealing pale muscular arms that both the shirt and his skin respectively matched his shaggy platinum blond hair and sharp mercury eyes.

"Miss Weasley, Draco Malfoy."

He extended a hand bare of rings besides a single thick silver band around his thumb and she shook it mutely, still gazing up at a man that had evoked many memories she had long since tried to bury.

He in turn saw a beautiful young woman only three years graduated from Hogwarts with a waterfall of fiery red hair slipping out of its black hair-tie and over her creamy white shoulders dusted with freckles and clearly on show in an off-the-shoulder black top with fluorescent pink elbow-length sleeves and a rip from just under her strapless bra down to her navel flaunting the small angel tattooed in the centre of her chest just below her breasts and endless long legs slowly unfurling from the window seat from below a black ra-ra skirt and a pair of bright pink ankle-high Converse folded down to reveal a pattern of black skulls on the inside.

As she stood he was slightly taken aback to realise she was only an inch smaller than him who was anything but small at 6" her eyes were almost exactly level with his and filled with swirling grey clouds of regret, guilt and pain fringed by thick long black lashes that rendered the need for mascara a definite impossibility. Eventually he released her hand from his grip, feeling the scratching of her black netted glove and long fingers ringed with bright pink and black plastic accessories tracing along his palm as she slowly removed her hand.

"Please, take a seat."

Pulling herself together Ginny sank down into a comfy black leather chair before his desk and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. Shoving it between her lips she fumbled with her heavy silver lighter emblazoned with the union jack for two whole minutes before Draco took pity on her and lit it for her. Pushing stray locks of hair behind ears adorned with heavy black loops and tiny pink dices Ginny took a deep drag on her cigarette and sat back in the seat, slowly calming herself down again.

Draco watched her with a completely blank face, his sharp eyes taking in the dark circles under her eyes where her nightmares had taken their toll and the marks on her hands where she had awoken a few nights before to find herself pummelling the wall with her bare fists. He mentally pulled himself together and looked down at her file on the desk before him; he had seen patients much worse than her before so why was she having such an effect on him? He refused to admit to anyone but his superiors but he had requested her case after reading her file and following the murder trial through every newspaper he could lay his hands on.

He had known she was innocent from the start, something inside him; a voice he had blocked out for years had returned the very night he had seen sense and walked away from his family home, name and murderous father. His eyes darkened with suppressed rage whenever he thought of his father, the urge to avenge his mother had never been stronger especially when he looked up at Ginny to find her studying him intensely; why did she remind him of Narcissa so much?

Annoyed with himself he turned back to Ginny who was stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray in front of her and pulling her legs up to cradle them before her on the chair.

"I suppose you want me to tell you about That Night?"

The widening of his eyes was the only indication of how much she had just shocked him.

"Not if you don't want to."

Ginny sighed and turned to stare out of the window at the grounds of the hospital where a few of the long-term residents who weren't as crazy as the others were playing Quidditch within the heavily warded grounds of the Quidditch pitch.

"There's no point." She said flatly, still staring out at a world she had abandoned all hope of ever rejoining even if she discharged herself. "I can't remember what happened."

"You can't or you won't remember?"

This got her attention and she snapped her head back to look at him, his hands resting on the desk in front of him as he surveyed her through a pair of rimless oblong reading glasses that softened his features.

"I could ask you the same thing." She finally whispered and he visibly jumped, dropping the pen he was holding and staring at her with huge eyes.

"What?" He asked hoarsely.

Ginny sighed and got to her feet, taking the few steps forward it took to reach Draco's desk, she slowly leaned over it so she could look him in the eye and he didn't move, watching her as she leaned into him.

"We both have secrets, my problem is I can't hide my demons as well as you can or I wouldn't have had to lock myself in this place."

As swiftly as she had reached over to him she was across the room and pulling open the door, pausing with one foot out she turned to look back at him.

"Oh and Dr Malfoy, you should tell her, she may be more receptive than you think."

And she was gone.

Her words had been whispered so soft he could have argued with himself that he had misheard her but he knew he hadn't, the question was how did she know something he had never even written about in his diary much less told the public about? Her words, however they had come to tumble out of her mouth, were true however and the longer he waited the more disastrous it could be.

He reached into his top draw and pulled out a sheet of dove grey parchment and a jet-black Hawk's quill. As he was writing the quick note it would take to turn his life around he suddenly froze and turned to stare out of the window Ginny had been so transfixed with earlier, he had been employed here to try and succeed where many others had failed; to work through issues with the patients but now he had to ask himself about that last interview. When it came down to it, had the doctor done the helping or had the patient reversed their roles?

-------

Sat on the top of the old shed at the bottom of the sloping hill that marked the end of the Hospital's grounds, Ginny was deep in thought. One of her long legs was tucked underneath her and the other was swinging gently to and fro as she hunched her shoulders against the wind that was whipping her hair out from its confining hair-tie before her playfully masking her face from the setting sun to her left as she stared down at the steadily flowing river below her. She raised her head back to face the horizon and closed her aching eyes; she didn't want to go back but the pull of her past was too strong and within seconds she found herself being dragged into its depths.

((Flashback))

**_She was no longer on top of the old shed in St Pryce's back garden; she was in a huge hotel room with an adjoining en-suite bathroom, Jacuzzi, drawing room, dining room and kitchen. The bed she was lying on was huge and oval shaped, swathed in gold and dark blue quilts and pillows with the heavy velvet drapes tied to each post as she stared out through the fluttering curtains at the darkening sky. Clouds stuffed with snow swam hazily in the sky that was steadily fading from cerulean blue to a dark inky black as she waited._**

**_Her desire-drugged_ _darkened charcoal eyes drifted up as she heard the sound of a wand being placed against the door-lock. With an affirmative 'Welcome' and a determined click the door to the top wizarding hotel in London swung open admitting a tall figure draped in billowing black velvet robes lined in silver._**

**_A slow seductive smile curved her delectable rosy lips as she watched him strip his cloak and robes. Standing in a pair of flawlessly-tailored black trousers at the end of the bed, his perfectly toned white chest soaring up from his waist in grooved muscles as he stood smugly before her. Leaning over her slightly spread, perfectly smooth tanned legs stretched out on the bed she crooked a finger towards him, beckoning for him to come towards her. smirking he crawled along the bed towards her, his long hair falling out of its black ribbon as he moved, the muscles in his back rippling as he knelt between her legs, his lips closing in on hers as she drew him closer._**

**_Her hair fell in rippling waves of liquid fire down her back as her long nails dug into the flesh of his back. Laying her down, he pushed her semi-transparent silvery robe down her shoulders and edged kisses along her satiny-smooth scented skin, her hands tangled in his silky hair but she pushed him away, rolling him over and straddling his hips. Kissing, sucking and biting her way from his neck to his chest to the tender flesh at his stomach she nuzzled his body until he was squirming beneath her, bucking his hips against hers._**

**_She gave him a reproachful look and slipped the robe off her chest, it pooled around her waist in shimmering folds as she deftly unbuckled his belt and nudged his trousers down his legs, dropping them in a heap on the floor as she returned to leaning over him. His lips captured hers and she ran her hands over his body, aching for him but at the same time wanting to prolong the exquisite caresses forever._**

**_He lifted his hands and dragged his fingertips along her bare upper arms to tangle in her hair as she sat back, the light cast by the flickering fire in the ornately carved marble fireplace throwing a warm glow on her skin and turning it to a rich golden colour like a statue. He placed his hand on her navel, still clean of any tattoos for now, slowly tracing it up to her chest and then neck tantalizingly slowly until he could pull her face down towards him. Placing his cheek next to hers she breathed in his scent and was overcome with longing, but not for him as he spoke;_**

_**"You're mine now."**_

((End flashback))

The clanging of the Hospital's dinner bell snapped her eyes open and brought her dizzy and shaking back to the present. She crawled over to the hole in the roof of the shed and lowered herself gingerly down into the interior, ignoring the rats scuttling about that looked at her funny as she passed and slipping out of the broken planks of wood nailed over the hole in the shed's back wall.

The bell was getting more insistently noisy and would continue until all patients were seated at their respective tables in the Hospital's many dining rooms per floor. Ginny sighed and cast the building a dark look as she tugged open the back door and made her way over to the stairs; it was like being back at Hogwarts but much less fun and with much worse food.


	2. Learn To Fly

**A/N**: I only own anything not recognised from the books so don't sue

I know its terrible short and boring but it was necessity, and just so you know so you can't accuse me of leading you on so to speak, Draco and Ginny will not be 'getting naughty' until close to the very end if you don't like it stop reading it but there will be kisses and the like sooner than that

Anyway thanks to all who reviewed, as always they are replied to at the end.

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Learn to Fly' by Foo fighters

**Chapter Two – Learn to Fly**

Run and tell all the angels

This could take all night

Think I need a devil to help me

Get things right

Hook me up a new revolution

Cos this one is a lie

We sat around laughing

And watch the last one die

I'm looking to the sky to save me

Looking for a sign of life

Looking for something to help me burn out bright

I'm looking for complication

Looking cos I'm tired of lying

Make my way back home when I learn to fly

Think I'm done nursing this patience

I can wait one night

I'd give it all away

If you'd give me one last try

We live happily ever trapped

If you just save my life

Run and tell the angels

That everything is alright

Fly along with me

I can't quite make it alone

Try to make this life my own

He'd been watching her for a while now, pretending to be flicking through one of his reference books when really he was studying her and soaking in every little detail of her. He excused his actions as part of his job but he knew he was lying to himself, he was just so intrigued with her every word, action and mood yet he couldn't explain why, it was like she had cast a Lover's Intrigue spell on him but he knew for sure that wasn't it; for one it was illegal and two she didn't need it.

Raising his eyes from the brightly flashing images on his page he watched as she absentmindedly pushed her hand through her hair at the front and pulled it back over her shoulders. She ran her finger down the side of the page before flipping it over and running her finger down the other side as she returned to twirling a lock of russet curls around her finger and continued to read.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare while she was spoon feeding you your designer baby-food on a silver platter?"

Closing his book silently he smothered a smirk at the look in her eyes as she raised them to look at him from across the table. Her feet were bare and propped across the tabletop as were her long legs, encased to just past her knees in black fishnet leggings intricately woven into a spiderweb pattern to meet her tiny white dress just covering her backside in soft pleated folds and plunging low in a square only just holding in her freckle-dusted cleavage.

Her arms were covered from wrist to mid-upper-arm by what looked like the black and white checked sleeves of a jumper just cut away and decorated with chunky black and white assorted bangles and matching rings. Her feet were bare as she wriggled them in time to the nodding of her head, tapping of her black painted fingernails and imaginary beat in her head, the black painted nails of her toes flashing in the harsh overhead lights of the library in the basement of the hospital.

"I must have been busy ogling the maid when that lesson was taught."

Ginny curled her lip in disgust but couldn't help the laughter dancing in her eyes as he rose to the hidden challenge in typical Malfoy style.

"Typical male; one track mind."

Tipping backwards on two legs on his chair so he could see her properly he dropped his book onto the desk and watched as she raised an eyebrow at his movement.

"Technically it's a two track mind; food is in there too."

Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped her head back so she could twist her hair up and tuck it in on itself in a messy top-knot, shoving Draco's discarded quill through the bun.

"So tell me, how many tracks are in your mind?"

Ginny scratched her bare shoulder next to her dress strap as she surveyed him across the table, glancing down at the still open book in her lap.

"Oh there are many, it's the person behind the controls you need to worry about."

Draco raised a platinum blond eyebrow at her and laced his fingers together behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh?"

It was plainly evident Ginny had no intentions of elaborating on her mystifying answer so he leaned forward and plucked the book from her lap, flipping the front page back so he could see the title.

"Macbeth?"

Ginny shuddered and cast a dark look around the room at the pale yellow walls and pine furniture cluttering the small space.

"Suits my mood."

Once again she offered no further information and Draco carefully marked her page and dropped the book back onto the desk before her.

"And which mood would that be; murderous guilt or paranoid shame?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and dropped her hands to cross over her chest and gently caress her own upper arms unconsciously as she shrugged.

"The larger mood would be depression."

His eyes flickering from her darkened grey eyes to her bottom lip being furiously chewed in half and her nervously tapping fingers against her creamy skin, Draco knew she was nervous about something but he couldn't quite work out what.

He sighed heavily and turned to glance around the room, missing the look she gave him the second his gaze was averted from him.

Her blank eyes took in his lean muscular body casually dressed in a pair of immaculately cut baggy black jeans and dark red and black horizontally striped jumper rolled up at the sleeves to reveal his toned arms and a small tattoo on the inside of his left elbow she hadn't noticed before; it looked like a cross but the bottom point split into two halfway down, the horizontal bar was slightly at an angle and the top was rounded into an upside down tear shape pierced with a heavy black dot in its centre.

"It's for protection; it's an ancient charm to..."

He trailed off as Ginny cut over him, her voice bored and amused at the same time as she spoke.

"...Protect those unjustly suspected of being a danger to others by the fools too blind to see past the surface."

Draco eyed her curiously, it took a lot to interest him and Ginny Weasley was, at the moment, doing just that more than anyone he had ever known.

"How did you know that? To my knowledge all traces of the Medieval Guard Spells have been wiped out."

Ginny smirked at him in a disturbing image of his own trademark smirks and he resisted the urge to shift slightly in his seat from under her gaze.

"Evidently not all."

Her smug voice brought a smirk of his own to the surface and his eyes began to sparkle, who would have guessed it? A muggle-loving Weasley knowing about a type of magic considered darker than anything his father had been into.

"During the witch hunts in the 1800's a small clan of 'true' witches and wizards decided to create a spell that would protect all those they deemed worthy in the future. Purebloods. Only a pure-blooded witch or wizard can activate the charm and bear the mark of the spell."

Lifting an eyebrow to hide his surprise at her extensive knowledge of the magic most wizards had never even heard of Draco questioned her with his eyes.

"And you know this how?"

Ginny grinned and bared her inner right wrist where a tiny replica of his tattoo was etched into her pale flesh.

"I have one just like it."

Draco's gasp of surprise was quickly masked by a snort and she looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

"Any more?"

Grinning mischievously in a way that made him swallow, hard, she turned around slowly in her chair, unashamedly unzipping the back of her dress to expose the black silk of her bra and an ink-black image of a succubus stretching up from her lower back to halfway up her back with huge black wings that touched to Ginny's sides and a wicked glint in her eye, plus seductively curving lips and an outstretched beckoning hand.

"Nice choice, may I ask why?"

Ginny shrugged and waved her wand at her dress, which zipped itself back up, before slumping back into her chair and wriggling her feet into the black and white checked pumps she had abandoned under the table.

"You can but don't expect an answer."

A genuine smile broke across Draco's face at her words dripping sarcasm and attitude he would never have expected her to be capable of, softening his features and lighting up his eyes.

"Did you tell her?"

The sudden change of subject startled him and he looked at her coolly for a moment before sighing and turning to look out of the enchanted window next to him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I did, and it's all sorted."

Turning back to address her properly he was shocked to find her chair empty, he barely contained his jump of surprise when he felt her bending down next to him, her lips caressing his ear;

"I highly doubt that."

Kicking at his chair legs playfully on her way past she was gone as quick as always and he found himself left staring at empty space where she had been mere seconds before. How did she move so fast? And how did she know things no living person should know? Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned back to finish his notes on another patient, his hand had been scrambling across the wooden table for a few moments before he looked back at her now empty chair with an impatient sigh.

She had left with his quill still restraining her mane of fiery red hair.

-------

'..._prone to constant attacks of paranoia and suspicion she is likely to become entirely introverted if pushed too far and, although she needn't be thought of as violent, her terrible attitude can become extremely offensive if she feels pressured_..."

Yawning Draco plucked his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced down at the packed file on his desk. Ginny Weasley was definitely a complicated person to figure out, her personality alone was a conundrum but trying to find out what happened to her That Night was proving to be entirely impossible. Scowling Draco shoved his glasses back on and rummaged around to the middle of the file where the newspaper clippings and Ministry reports gathered over the years on That Night had been neatly clipped together.

Flipping over the page he came to a front page article written hours after the Ministry had found out about That Night. A huge blown up picture of Ginny looking adorably innocent with the sun highlighting her flowing hair and her eyes brightly sparkling in mirth as she smiled shyly at the camera took up most of the page but underneath was a thick bold shimmering title; '_It's Always The Quiet Ones'_.

Shuddering Draco flipped the page over and skimmed through the article before moving on steadily through the various articles filling the file, occasionally highlighting a few words or sentences with the briefest touch of his wand to the paper as he copied them down onto a notepad to his right. Finally he sat back and pulled his notepad towards him, his eyes scanning over the assorted facts as his tired brain worked overtime trying to piece the puzzle together.

_Screams heard at 10.50pm_

_Various bangs and thumps reported by neighbouring students in surrounding dorms_

_Four female occupants plus Weasley _

_Farren Bradshaw, 17_

_Ivory Jones, 17_

_Lucinda Colle _

_Amy-Lee Maccles_

_Close friends with Weasley _

_Traces of semen inside all girls _

_Weasley found cowering in a corner covered in her friends' blood _

_Bite and scratch marks all over her body_

_Reports of freak electrical storm appearing mere minutes before first screams heard_

_Entire house emptied for party down the road_

_Weasley denies accusations of using Dark Magic _

_Refuses to talk on the events of the night_

_Remains of Jones, Maccles, Colle and Bradshaw discovered to have traces of the drug, Gellumn, still in their system_

_Saliva taken from the bite marks on _

_Jones, Maccles, Colle and Bradshaw discovered to _

_Be of an unknown assailant not Weasley's _

_Dark Magic symbols found cut into Jones', Colle's, Maccles' and Bradshaw's flesh_

_Ministry floundering for evidence_

_Six months on still no conviction_

_Weasley found 'Not Guilty' for Hogwarts Academy Slayings_

_Voluntary resident at St Pryce's Hospital for the Confused_

Sighing and yawning again Draco flipped Ginny's folder closed and dropped his quill on top of his notepad, stretching he glanced up at the clock, surprised to see it was just past one in the morning. He carefully placed his glasses back in their case and dropped it into his bag before getting to his feet and shoving Ginny's file into his top drawer, sealing it with his wand and turning off his lamp.

Moving across the room still scanning his notebook intensely he flipped off the overhead light and crossed the corridor towards the lift. While he was waiting for it to arrive eh was startled into dropping his notebook by a series of blood-curdling shrieks of such terror he felt his own heart freeze in his chest.

Darting down the corridor past bored looking guards he pulled open the door to Ginny's room to see her sitting bolt upright in bed, her hands clutching at the sheet and her eyes rolling terror as tears streaked down her ashen face and matted her already tangled and sweaty mane of hair. Her chest was heaving as though she had been running for miles and sweat was pouring off her frail body, her sheets clinging to her body as a result.

His sharp eyes taking in the scratch marks all over her body where she had been fighting off her dream assailant, he knew she would refuse any help he offered her so instead he slumped down in the seat at the other side of her room, glaring at her resolutely when she inched her head slightly towards the door indicating he was meant to leave.

Seeing he wasn't going to leave Ginny finally turned her back on him and snuggled back into her still damp sheets, her breathing steadily evening out. Watching her curiously Draco decided to try and record the words she screamed in her dreams, never imagining what he'd find once he did.

By morning he had another piece to add to the puzzle and it turned him cold just thinking about it.

------

**AnitaBlack/BuffyFan** – I hope this satisfies your thirst ï thanks muchly for the review

**valentines-hater** – I hope that you do like it, thanks for taking the time to review

**bigreader** – lol well I hope to make it up to your high standards ((glances round worriedly))

**im no muggle** – I hope this update was soon enough for you

**Rumona07** – nope her lover wasn't Draco but have a cookie for trying, glad you like

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** – 30 or 40 chapters?! Can't I just post the second n we'll see where we go from there? Thanx for reviewing hope you like!

**lucugirl07** – soon enough update? Glad you like and took the time to say so :D

**AandKerock **– did the hospital come across as bad? If it did yay that was kind of what I was trying to do, thanx for reviewing hope you like!

**Alicandra Black** – thank you so much! ((blushes)) the slight craziness shall all be revealed soon enough have no fear, I knew someone would hate her smoking lol but I've never seen it done to her before so I thought why not? She won't smoke much in the rest of it though I'll promise you that lol thanx for reviewing and enjoy ï

**Nickel** – glad you like and I hope it's good enough for you

**Chantal J** – thanks muchly!

**Kazte **– well I can't tell you which one it is but it's pretty obvious anyway, I've UPDATED lol! But don't worry I plan on dragging the lovers part out for a very long time before I let you all off the hook and tell you who it is if you haven't guessed by then :P


	3. At Night

**A/N**: the usual rubbish characters aren't mine don't sue I have nothing anyway

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'At Night' by The Cure

Another short one I know but I didn't have much time to do it, anywhere here it is

I wanted to try and put another language in so I decided on Latin BUT I don't speak Latin in any way shape or form so if I have managed to butcher it my sincere apologies.

"LATIN" !!**_English translation_**!!

**Chapter Three – At Night**

Sunk deep in the night  
I sink in the night  
Standing alone underneath the sky  
I feel the chill of ice  
On my face  
I watch the hours go by  
The hours go by

You sleep  
Sleep in a safe bed  
Curled and protected  
Protected from sight  
Under a safe roof  
Deep in your house  
Unaware of the changes at night

At night  
I hear the darkness breathe  
I sense the quiet despair  
Listen to the silence  
At night  
Someone has to be there  
Someone has to be there

Someone must be there

Sauntering over to the small dock at the bottom of the Hospital's grounds that extended out into the small lake currently heavily protected against all residents not keyed into the wards, Draco watched her as she gradually became more defined under his gaze. Her hair was tied back in a loose plait and woven through with fresh flowers Coop had collected only that morning, one leg was trailing lazily in the water and the other was crossed under her supporting yet another book as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger lazily and turned her face briefly up to the shining sun.

"Ginny?"

She didn't even jump or acknowledge his presence; she merely closed her book and carefully placed it at her side. He glimpsed the glimpsed the dark red leather cover embossed with gold letters and mentally raised an eyebrow at the radical switch of reading material; Jane Eyre?

"I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny sighed and leaned back on her elbows, her eyes squinting against the harsh rays of the sun as he dropped down awkwardly besides her and crossed his long legs beneath him.

"Why am I not surprised?"

She paused and he watched her as the slight breeze tugged locks of her hair free from behind her ears and whipped them across her face playfully.

"What happened, Ginny? What went on that Night that landed you in here?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and turned to watch the sunlight playing across the glassy water's surface.

"I have to know."

Anger flashed in her eyes and she sat upright again, startling him into falling backwards as she jabbed a finger towards him.

"No, I have to know why you ended up engaged to Mason Pierson, of all people."

Draco winced; she made it sound so awful and he knew it must look pretty bad what with Mason being the snobbiest witch of all time alongside being the daughter of Voldemort's top Deatheater; Judas Pierson was even higher than Lucius himself.

"It was arranged a long time ago." He supplied stiffly, gazing up into her still furious face as she glared down at him, one arm on either side of his shoulders and her plait falling over her shoulder and tickling his cheek.

"And like a good little boy you did exactly what Daddy told you to." She mocked.

"Now wait just one fucking minute!" Draco snarled, anger flaring inside him as his eyes glazed over and darkened to electric black.

"You don't know anything about the relationship between my father and myself or why I agreed to marry Mason up until three weeks ago. I don't know how you found out about the engagement but it wasn't entirely your influence that convinced me to break it off. So before you go jumping to conclusions take a goddamn look at yourself, your hardly the model of virtue anymore yourself anymore."

Ginny just stared down at him, her gaze flickering to his chest still heaving in anger to his rapidly racing pulse at his throat and back to his enchanting eyes. She was about to speak when she thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut, turning her head to stare out at the horizon but not shifting her position.

"La mia anima vola liberamente mentre il mio corpo è concatenato a voi, morte è ma un rilascio che non posso essere assegnato."

!!**_M_****_y soul flies free while my body is chained to you, death is but a release I cannot be granted_**!!

Ginny snapped her head back to look at Draco so fast he heard it crack and she jerked away from him as though his skin burned her.

"Where did you get that from?"

Watching her steadily Draco slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and clapped his hands together to remove the dust.

"Dreams really are curious things."

The reaction he got was not what he expected. Every speck of colour drained from Ginny's face leaving her lily-white against the dark sprinkling of freckles over her nose, the blood red of her hair and the plush dark pink of her reddened lower lip. Her eyes were huge and cavernous and glittering as though from a fever as her breathing quickened.

"What?" She croaked, her voice hoarse and broken as though she hadn't used it for a very long time.

"I don't believe you killed those girls, Ginny. But I do think you know what happened that night."

Her harsh shallow breaths were now worrying him but he knew she would only give if she was pushed so he continued.

"There was someone else in the room wasn't there? Who was it Ginny? There were traces of semen inside your friends, semen not even the highest training wizards could identify. What did he do to the four of you?"

Ginny was shuddering violently as once again the past recalled her to it and she was helpless to fight, the last thing she remembered before darkness claimed her was pitching forward into Draco's waiting arms.

**Flashback**

_His hands, once gentle, were tearing frantically at her skirt and thighs, his long nails leaving deep gashes along her creamy skin already splattered with her friends' blood. Her throat was too dry for her to scream and only a single tear escaped her eyes, glued shut from the sight of him until he dug his nails into her wrists and she had no choice but to snap open her eyes._

_He was rising above her, framed by the red overhead light which turned his hair to rivulets of blood over his shoulders as his eyes flashed black in the shadows, he looked utterly satanic and she was disgusted to find herself still attracted to him even as he raped her._

_Getting closer to the edge he leant over and plunged his sharp teeth into her shoulder, now bare from where he'd ripped away her skin-tight blue jumper, drawing blood and greedily sucking it down._

_Rolling her head to the side from the pain both between her legs and now in her shoulder, Ginny caught sight of a bloodied arm flung out besides her. Ivory's long nails had been painted dark pink and were now soaking in the blood still seeping from under her mane of bleach-blonde hair._

_Feeling nausea sweep over her Ginny squeezed her eyes shut once again and tried to block out what was happening to her and what had happened earlier that evening, never realising that she would be spending every night reliving it for years to come..._

**End Flashback**

Draco gently clutched Ginny to him, his hand unconsciously smoothing over her hair as she slumped across his lap, she seemed to be having some sort of blackout but he knew she shouldn't be woken up until she was ready or he could end up giving her brain damage.

Her eyes were rolling under her closed lids and she was whimpering slightly as she clawed at the invisible hands torturing between her thighs. Feeling her trembling beneath him he rocked her backwards and forwards slightly until, with an almighty scream of terror, she came back to him.

Panting and running her hands over her body to check she was in one piece she finally looked up at Draco with brightly flushed cheeks, her pupils almost gone entirely as they contracted in fear.

"What happened?"

She was shuddering worse than in her vision as she slowly got to her feet and turned to look blankly back at him.

"You don't want to know."

Her voice was captured on the breeze and Draco wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but by the time he had got to his feet she was gone.

------

**Chantal J** – thank you fast enough update? Thanks for reviewing

**lucugirl07** – here's more lol thanx for the review

**Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's** – another chapter to analyse thanks so much I have a predicted A woo go me! Thanx muchly

**bigreader **– yup I'm talking to you I meant I hope my stories live up to your standards, I updated soon woo

**valentines-hater** – oooo I still haven't seen that film yet I had to babysit the day all my friends went to see it ((mutters about mother being cruel)) is it good? Anyway lol erm thanks for the review hope you like!

**ScreaminChild** – thanks for al the compliments in there and for taking the time to review, I hope you like it!

**poyyre** – it is kind of an insane asylum but she isn't entirely crazy just a little messed up from the events of That Night which will be explained eventually. Draco is indeed her psychiatrist type person and 'she' is explained in this chapter. Thanx for the review

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** – thanx so much! The Latin in the middle are the words Ginny shouts in her sleep and the 'she' bit is explained but not fully in the middle as well. Thanks for the review enjoy!


	4. Broken

A/N: they aren't mine I'm only borrowing them for a little while

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Broken' by NY Loose

Thank to all my loverly reviewers!

Another short one but I'm kinda busy working on a private story for all my friends that has us all as various magical creatures and the like, yeah anyway lol erm hope you enjoy it and keep review!

Chapter Four – Broken

Broken, I'm broken  
I can't fix it up  
I can't be repaired  
Well, I'm broken, I'm broken  
I'm all busted up  
My life's in despair  
  
The rain's falling down on my face  
So my tears won't give me away  
Drink a pint of dark  
For my broken heart for a boy  
Who may never return  
  
Now it's broken at the neck  
Now I can't get over it  
And now I'm feeling like such a mess  
I'm broken  
  
Broken, I'm broken  
Can't fix it up, I can't be repaired  
  
I'm not bigger than this burden  
And I can't be certain the colour of my guitar  
The murky past comes up again  
And I'm standing on the bridge  
Black water around my bed

"Where are we going?"

Draco was slightly amused at the pure excitement on Ginny's face as he nudged the car forward into the slowly moving traffic in the fast lane. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was already slipping out of its confining barrettes to frame her angelic face as she squirmed around in her seat and swept her darkly sparkling eyes in every direction trying to take it all in at once.

She had her legs crossed on the dark leather seat of his black Mercedes and her pale skin beneath her three-quarter length black pants with tiny pink skulls all over and chains crisscrossing at the back, couldn't have stood out more. As the car turned off the highway and onto a small country back-road Ginny leant back in her seat and tugged on her black and pink striped knee-high socks, wriggling her feet into her battered old black converse and tucking the laces in loosely as the car slowed even further as they neared their destination.

"Come on."

Killing the engine Draco slipped out of the car and moved around to open Ginny's door for her, helping her out and hurriedly putting her long black cardigan that swept the back of her knees, around her shoulders as she shivered in her netted pink tank top over the plain black one.

Her numerous chunky bracelets clashed as she shoved her arms through the sleeves, her eyes never leaving the huge building before them. Its empty stained glass windows were watching them carefully as they moved up the long snaking gravel driveway towards the huge oak wooden doors.

Placing his hand on the door to push it open he sensed Ginny faltering behind him and he reached out a hand which she stared at for an eternity before finally taking and allowing him to lead her in. the door creaked open and they entered a huge dark entrance way painted a riot of orange, red and yellows that had faded into peeling curls down the tall walls through neglect. Heading straight for the chunky stairs of the same oak as the door to their left Draco nearly winced at Ginny's fingernails now cutting into his flesh as she clutched his hand desperately.

She was afraid.

Her breathing was getting shallower and more panicky as the edged along the creaking wooden floorboards of the second level floor towards a tightly shut door at the very end of the hallway. Approaching it Draco pushed it open and it swung inwards silently giving them a full view of the room them were entering.

Dark stains splashed up the north and east walls and mapped something out on the floor at heir feet. Odd angular symbols and foreign words were scratched across the dull white walls in the same dark paint that had seemed into the thick green carpet. The room practically reeked of death and Draco himself fought down a wave of nausea at the sight of so much innocent blood spraying the abandoned furniture, walls, floor and even the dusty white curtains at the long picture window.

He only noticed Ginny had let go of hi hand when she crossed the room in front of him and crouched down next to a particularly large stain of what must have been a huge puddle of blood. Feeling suddenly uneasy he moved towards her as she lay down silently and rolled into the stain so her head was in the small patch of carpet left green oddly it was odd-shaped and the realisation hit Draco just as his hand reached out to touch her, dragging him into the vision the second it hit Ginny.

((**Flashback**))

_The room was once again fresh and clean, the white curtains fluttering delicately in the breeze as he turned to see a beautiful red head sprawled across one of two beds. Her blood-red hair flowing across the pillow was a harsh contrast to the crisp white and emerald vertically striped bed covers and pillows and also to her tight pale blue shirt and short white skirt._

_Her eyes flickered up as the door opened and three girls bounded in already made up for a party and intent on convincing her to join them. One girl had long blonde hair, much darker than Draco's, that was worn loose around her face in waves to compliment her rosy skin and huge emerald eyes enhanced by the dark green bodice and deep crimson skirt she was dressed in._

_Another had short spiky brown hair and a stylish side fringe and who was currently begging the girl on the bed to join them. Her voice had a slight Irish accent making it husky and soothing as she tugged on the girls arm and shot looks at her friends that told them to help._

_The girl on the bed continued to refuse even as the last girl impatiently tapped her high-heeled foot on the ground and folded her arms across her chest encased in a white Lycra body stocking and a minute black leather skirt. Her oriental face did not appear to be happy at the girl on the bed, especially when she waved the girls away and made to turn her back on them._

_A gasp escaped the blonde one as the door banged open and what looked a demon straight from hell barged in with evilly crackling dark eyes and murder written all over his body as he tensed at the crowded room. He lunged at the girl on the bed knocking the others out of the way as he did so and Draco gasped inaudibly._

_Try as he might he couldn't place a name to the contorted face half in shadows as he pounced across the room rolling the girl over onto the floor..._

((**Flashback**))

A scream tore through the house and Draco hurriedly shook the remains of the vision out of his head as he scrambled to his feet in time to see Ginny fleeing down the stairs and out of the still open front door.

---------

He found her hours later, wandering along the side of the road with huge eyes, the pouring rain had soaked her from dripping head to limping foot but she hardly noticed as she walked, ignoring him pulling up beside her in the car until she spoke.

"Why did you bring me back here?"

Draco, who had been forcibly restraining himself from physically beating the hell out of a wall out of guilt, winced at her heartbroken words.

"I'm sorry; I thought it would help you to go back."

She stopped then and he braked lightly so he could match her pace as she turned to him, her hair finally escaping the barrettes and plunging down her back in a torrent of blood-red as she gently retrieved her barrettes and shoved them into her pocket.

"Nothing good can ever come from that place, you know what happened there."

He had nothing more to say to her, he merely pushed open the car door and waited for her to climb in.

They didn't speak on the way back to the Hospital and when he pulled her door open for her she slid past him with only a whispered 'Thank you'.

Banging up the stairs, ignoring the guards' odd looks he threw his car keys onto his desk, slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the pictures and paintings littering his walls and proceeded to tear apart his room. His anger was boiling within him as he punched the wall over and over again spreading blood over his hand and down the wall as his knuckles cut themselves open throughout his attack.

It had been stupid to take her back there, now she'd never talk to him again and he'd probably just knocked her recovery back a few centuries. Using his foot to pummel the wall he was busy calling himself every insult under the sun when he heard a knock at the door and told them, none too politely, to bugger off.

"It's me."

The sound of her voice made him wave his wand to clear the room and rush to open the door before she took his advice.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry..."

She put a still ice-cold finger against his lips and he had to steal himself not to kiss it as she backed him into the room and carefully closed the door behind her.

"Me first, I guess I did overreact a little but it was just the shock of being back there."

She shuddered and he blinked at her comfortingly as that was all she was allowing him to do.

"And then that vision... anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I freaked you out or something..."

She trailed off as she realised she didn't even have anything to be sorry for and her huge haunted eyes moved over to take in the blood on the wall, their gaze flickering to meet the sight of his bloodied hands and she flinched, staring up at him guiltily.

Without a word she backed him into his seat and used his wand to summon the Magical First Aid Kit every building in England must have. Dropping to her knees besides him she took his hands in hers and administered the various healing potions, creams and spells still using his wand

"Thank you."

Not quite sure what the both of them were thanking the other for as Ginny backed out of the room silently, Draco turned to stare out at the black of the grounds at night, once again severely confused about who was helping who in his situation with Ginny.

-------

**Alicandra Black** – yay I finally succeeded then, not a single thing wrong! You so rock I officially love you, you've reviewed on like all my fanfics n everything! Yeah anyway telling u stuff u already knew, I love vampires so much but he isn't actually a vampire

**im** **no** **muggle** – those suspicions are probably right lol thanks for reviewing

**bigreader** – it wasn't Harry and what's wrong with being sick and twisted? Woo thanks for the review!

**valentines-hater** – sounds interesting actually, thanks for reviewing and here's your update even though its short

**ScreaminChild** – you will find out who it was all in good time, glad you liked it hope you enjoy this one

**IxIpEngUIn89** – lol thanks muchly, I took French for five years but I still don't get it or else I'd have used it in this anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Nickel** – thanks for all the compliments, hope you're better now and hope you enjoy this one

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** – I don't really see Harry as too much of a bad guy for some reason lol unfortunately nope it's not him who raped her

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** – another chapter for you, its not very good this time but I'm working on something else too as I said, glad you like the story so far

**AandKerock** – thanks very much! Here's your update

**lucugirl07** – lol thanks a lot and here's more

**kneh13** – thanks very much, have u updated urs yet? ((whines)) im so impatient!

**Dangerous Soul** – wow thanks so much! It's great if someone likes one of my stories but all of them?! Here's the nest chapter and I hope you like it!


	5. Unreachable

**A/N**: don't own anyone or anything; they're all J.K Rowling's faithful pets

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Unreachable' by Ashlee Simpson

Well you find out who Ginny had an affair with in this one and I hope I managed to shock at least a couple of you. I know it's sickeningly short but I'm still working flat out on my own story. Thanks for all the reviews, as always they are answered at the end and I hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter Five – Unreachable**

You had me crawlin so bad

Had me heels over head

You got me easy, you got me easy

Tangled up in my head

Quit trying to hold and to help me

Cuz we're already beautiful

So don't make me cry

Cuz this love don't feel so right

You can't push a river

You can't make me fall

But you can make me unreachable

I may be sweet, but I'm still on the vine

You couldn't wait, no you had to take your bite

You had me crawlin so bad

Had me heels over head

You had me easy, you had me easy

Too late to go back

To realize what we had

We were already beautiful

So don't make me cry

Cuz this love don't feel so right

You can't push a river

You can't make me fall

But you can make me unreachable

Sometimes love is addiction

Sometimes it hurts like hell

And sometimes you just cannot get enough

You can't make me love you,

Any more than I do

But you can make me unreachable

Her world was falling down around her as she watched him smirk at her from across the room. She shrank back against the wall, her face blending into the pale green coloured wall all besides her hair that fell in lank tresses down her back already soaked with sweat.

"It's been a long time."

Her hands were shaking and clenching at her sides, the palms coated in sweat as her body trembled and convulsed of its own accord.

"How have you been, Lily?"

The sound of his old nickname for her sounded vile and dirty to her ears as memories of that name whispered in her ear in their most intense moments filled her head and she paled. Amazement at the fact he was asking her such a question battling with fear and furious anger at his daring; how could he swagger in here and ruin the fragile existence she called a life after all that had happened and still treat her as though nothing had happened?

She still couldn't bring herself to speak until he moved closer, crossing the room in two long strides and she gave a squeak of terror and dragged herself across the wall away from him, her hair streaking out along he wall giving him a flashing memory of a real smear of blood staining darker white walls in the past.

He followed her until she backed into the corner and slumped down onto the floor, her knees drawn up to her face and her hair falling over her face so her eyes were just about visible as he squatted down before her.

"Such a shame, you had such promise, Lily." He sighed. "I evidently overestimated you; you're not as strong as I thought you were."

His words pierced her heart like arrows and inside she bristled at the insult, cursing herself mentally when she still couldn't bring herself to speak. Her choice of refusing to meet his eyes, however, was taken out of her hands when he grabbed her chin gently but firmly and yanked her head up so their eyes locked.

She shuddered as murder swam in those pools of black and the memories of her friends' mutilated bodies sprang to her mind, drowning her eyes in tears. She hardly even noticed his finger stroking her cheek until his other hand snaked between her legs and gently rested on her inner thigh which caused her to whimper.

A smirk, a brief kiss on her forehead, a squeeze of his hand and a swish of his cloak later he was gone and she was left in a trembling, quivering huddle on the floor. Remembering his hands touching her both before That Night and after she was disgusted to find herself still violently attracted to the heartless bastard and she gave a tremendous shudder, rolled to the side and she threw up until she could barely breathe, tears flowing down her face and streaking thick black lines down her cheeks.

((Draco's POV))

What in hell was he doing here?!

Draco nearly fell over when he saw the man walking down the corridor towards him, his long black cloak billowing out behind him and the satisfied smirk on his face turning Draco cold, especially when he heard the mumbled words he managed to catch as he passed him.

"Break her... very soon, Lord... she is weak... she still wants me..."

Wondering what in the name of Hades he was talking about since Voldemort had been dead for over a year now he listened to the fading sound of the footsteps. Once the sound of expensive boots had finished clicking down the hallway Draco shot out of the dark corner he had hidden himself in and darted around the corner towards the visiting rooms.

It didn't come as a total shock when he found Ginny slumped in the corner in a puddle of her own vomit flecked with blood, her shoulders heaving with silent sobs and he wasted no time in taking her in his arms and rocking her gently backwards and forwards.

Performing a quick Concealing Charm he lifted her sleeping form into his arms and headed towards his car as quickly as he could, the puzzle partly piecing together in his head as he walked, the last person he would have expected. He sighed. So if that was her lover, then was it he who had killed those girls and raped Ginny? Pushing questions firmly to the back of his mind he wrapped Ginny carefully in a newly summoned blanket and settled her still slumbering in the back seat.

-------

A kaleidoscope of colours shifted through the frame of her lowered lashes and she groaned, stretching like a cat and keeping her eyes shut for a blissful few seconds before a hot steaming mug of coffee was waved under her nose and it twitched of its own accord.

Slowly opening one bleary eye she came face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy through a haze of steam and she sat up slowly. Accepting the mug she took in her surroundings dully as she drank.

The huge room was his entire house; in the very far right corner was a small kitchenette with mostly stainless steel and metallic blue surfaces, in the left was his lounge in simple black and cream. A furry snow-white Italian carpet covered the entire floor and his furniture was all black leather with a few scattered white fluffy cushions and black striped rugs, not a single speck of colour all over the place.

"So."

Looking back up at him she found him staring coldly back at her and she flinched, well aware he knew her secret; well one of them at least.

"It just happened, its not like I planned it or anything."

Draco twitched slightly as thousands of terrifying images crashed over one another in his mind.

"My father, my own father... the man who nearly succeeded in stealing your soul in your first year..."

Ginny didn't need him to tell her, she was constantly ashamed of her sordid affair but strangely she didn't regret it either. Sure she had scrubbed every inch of her body raw with boiling water for hours every day until she had been admitted to St Mungo's for serious burns and she had eventually gone to the Hospital to live.

"I thought you of all people would understand."

He ignored her implication of his engagement to Mason and he knew he didn't mean what he said even as the harsh words tripped off his tongue.

"Understand it?!" He laughed bitterly. "How can I understand how someone so seemingly innocent and sincere could fuck a man like my father? You're nothing more than a whore... just another of his whores who go back to him again and again because they get addicted to him and his sadistic games. You're not the woman I thought you were, you're still just a little girl desperate to get somewhere, even if you have to go through Satan's bed itself."

Tears glittered in Ginny's eyes as his cruel words bit into her heart and she stared at him as he paused, his breathing heavy and his eyes glittering darkly against the two crimson spots in the centre of his cheeks.

Ginny's face hardened and she threw back the rich silver and green covers of his bed, banging the mug down on the mahogany bedside table and wriggling into her abandoned jeans. Clipping her studded belt together she got to her feet and slammed them into her converse haphazardly.

"Is there a torture chamber around here somewhere?"

Stunned by her question he shrugged warily and enquired as to why she'd need one.

"Because I was planning on hanging myself upside down by my ankles from the ceiling as a punishment for believing you might actually have a shred of morality left in you."

Staring after her as she stormed across the room, grabbing his discarded jacket on her way past, he was desperate to call out to her to bring her back but she was already gone. The door slamming broke through his trance-like state and shook the entire room with its force. Well he knew one thing for sure, even if the rest made no sense whatsoever;

His father had definitely lost his mind for real this time, and he seemed determined to bring Ginny along with him for the ride.

--------

**kneh13** – thanks muchly hope ya like it!

**im n muggle** – that's the plan, he shall be helping her eventually, thanks for reviewing

**AandKerock** – thanks so much! Soon enough update for you?

**Chantal J** – ah well what's fun without the scariness? Thanks for reviewing hope you like it

**potts** – I have every intention of continuing lol thanks for reading

**Nickel** – glad your better and glad you liked the chapter! Some is revealed in here for you... thanks for the review!

**bigreader** – sorry but nope as you can see it wasn't Harry maybe the chanting worked or maybe I just decided to put you all out of your misery cos now ya know who her past affair was lol

**ScreaminChild** – urgh men are so insensitive aren't they? Definitely in this chapter but hey it'll all work out in the end. Thanks for the review

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** – thanks and thanks again lol hope this was a fast enough update for you

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's** – I hope I did better in this chapter :( the other questions will all be answered in due time, thanks for the review

**Dangerous Soul** – thanks! Glad you like it! Well as he was touching her when her vision was triggered he got dragged into it cos his mind was open to hers at that moment in time. Vampires absolutely rock and will definitely feature in another story of mine some time lol as it says Voldemort was defeated before so he can't mess up the story this time and can I just say I love your name!


	6. Your Hope

**A/N**: don't own anything

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Your Hope' by The Calling

I know it's another sickeningly short one but I kind of like it anyway. And there are kisses in it that has to count for something right?

As always reviews are answered at the end and thanks to all who did take the time to review they're much appreciated.

**Chapter Six – Your Hope**

When your hope is lost  
When your hope is fading...  
  
What would you do if you had  
Just one little pill in your hand  
That changed around all you could be  
That helped you forget what you're seen  
If all you ever wanted, was to let go...  
(There are so many things that we just don't know about)  
  
When your hope is lost and you can't take it  
Now you're come too far, to let them break it  
  
You think it would be all right  
To live someone else's life  
Trust what you already have  
Cause once you fall in, you can't turn back  
If all you ever wanted, was to let go...  
(I think we all know what it's like to feel alone)  
  
When your hope is lost and you can't take it  
Now you're come too far, to let them break it

  
You've got to throw those thoughts away  
Before you make a big mistake  
You've lost control, been thrown off track  
But now it's time, to take it back, take it back  
You have to want to  
You have to want to...  
  
When your hope is lost and you can't take it  
Now you're come too far, to let them break it

  
When your hope is lost  
When your hope is fading  
When your hope is lost...

"Stupid stupid fucking idiot!"

His cursing of his behaviour getting steadily worse as he searched place after place for any sign of her, he scared an old lady half to death when she thought he was bitching at her and proceeded to slap him around the head with her shopping bag, which at that time contained tins of cat food.

"Oh but of course, it's not like it could have been bananas or something oh not it had to be tins..."

Still grumbling he was running his hand over the rapidly swelling bump on the side of his head when he saw her.

Looking as terrifying as she did beautiful she was balancing on the edge of a building higher than his line of vision and his heart leapt; she wouldn't would she? Her blood-red hair whipped out before her in the wind and stood out harshly against the speedily darkening sky and her eyes flashed with every blink she made.

It seemed to Draco like an eternity before the rackety old lift finally creaked to a stop at the top floor. Slipping out of the doors before they had even finished opening he threw himself at the last set of stairs, slamming in to the railing as he jumped up the stairs two at a time.

"Ginny, don't!"

His rapid approach startled her and she slipped, her booted foot sliding off the ledge and dropping her down into thin air. Her mouth formed a perfect O of surprise but she didn't have time for a scream as she plummeted down.

"No!"

Draco's hand just barely grasped hers and even then he nearly let go as she slammed hard into the slippery wall of the building, her free hand scrabbling against the bricks as her foot kicked at the window trying to get a grip.

Lying back panting after he'd pulled her up Draco glanced up just in time to see a furious face and a long slender hand heading for his face.

SMACK

He sat there and stared at her, stunned as she glared at him her legs underneath her as she leaned on one arm and gasped for breath.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exploded, still slightly stunned as he lifted a hand to his stinging cheek where a vivid red handprint was emblazoned across his pale skin, rapidly fading into the angry red spots growing on both cheeks.

"Oh lets see how about the fact you scared the hell out of me not to mention practically throwing me off the roof!" Ginny snapped, her hair falling over her face in bright streaks, giving him the impression of a female warrior just out of battle.

SMACK

His thoughts were interrupted by her other hand slapping his other cheek and evening the pain out for him. If Draco could have blushed he would have as she returned to glaring at him, slowly sitting up.

"I thought you were going to jump."

Ginny snorted and got to her feet, glaring down at him as he watched her sheepishly.

"Over you, don't flatter yourself." She snarled, hands on her hips and for the first time he noticed she was not in the clothes she had left his apartment in.

She was now in skin-tight black leather pants that were tucked into high heeled leather boots from the knee down and a black leather bodice to just under her breasts, a white loose baggy blouse printed with large red flowers holding in her cleavage and flowing down her arms.

"Where did you get those clothes from?"

Ginny raised her chin defiantly as he slowly got to his feet and brushed his designer clothes down, eyeing the dust and water stains mournfully.

"My friend had a party earlier, I was invited but I had to have a costume... not that it's any of your business anyway."

Draco knew he had pissed her off royally and he had no idea how to get back into her good books.

'_You called her a whore are you really surprised she's pissed?_'

Shoving that annoying voice at the back of his head down he was struck back an amazing idea that might, just might, work. Whipping out his wand he gave it a little flick and muttered a few words that Ginny, busy cursing and wiping dirt off her pants, didn't catch.

A dull roaring took over the chill night air and Ginny straightened up, her eyes darting around suspiciously. She nearly took Draco's arm off when she slammed her fist out to catch his hand just about to grab her shoulder, shaking off his surprise he took her hand and led her over to the edge of the roof where the roaring got louder.

"Hey, trust me."

His words soothed her and she was so busy staring at him she didn't notice he hadn't taken her over the edge until she felt something hard and smooth slam between her legs and her eyes snapped down.

She gave a gasp of delight at the sight of the huge gently thrumming motorbike between her thighs, it's highly polished chrome vibrating ever so slightly underneath her as she watched Draco kick-start the machine and they were off.

Not caring whether the Muggles below them could see them Ginny gladly wrapped her arms around Draco's waist to stay seated as he flew them up and up over the town glittering like a sea of fairy-lights below them.

Draco was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on steering the bike as he felt Ginny's thighs grip his waist reflexively and her hands tightened their grip on his abs with every swoop they made.

Eventually they descended back through the clouds and landed atop the lighthouse on the very edge of the city. Draco cut the engine on the bike by withdrawing his wand from the ignition and tucking it back into his pocket.

When he turned around Ginny was sitting on the roof of the lighthouse with her knees drawn up to her chin and her hair was once more bannering around her face in the wind. Silently he took a seat besides her and turned to look out over the sea, the stars glowing vividly in the sea of black velvet above them and mirrored in the slightly rippling water below them.

"It's beautiful."

He glanced sideways at her as she spoke, her voice soft and somehow filled with sadness as her eyes reflected the sparks of fire in the sky. Unconsciously he reached out a hand and tucked a strand of long ruby-red hair behind her small slightly pointed ear, his hand trailing down her back as she turned to look at him.

"It is."

Without thinking he scooted closer towards her, slinging his jacket around her shivering shoulders and moving her closer by the lapels of his jacket. Glancing up at him she could see her terrified-looking reflection in his darkened grey eyes and an incredible sense of calm comfort she hadn't felt in years swept over her leaving her slightly dizzied.

It took a second to sink in when his lips met hers and she jerked back slightly from shock leaving Draco very un-Malfoy-like as he blushed and pulled away looking utterly humiliated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

His apology was cut short when she reached her hand up, tangling her fingers in the silvery fine strands of hair at the name of his neck and pulled him back down towards her. This time he was shocked and his eyes snapped open to see her own flickering, her long lashes sweeping over her freckled cheeks and he fluttered his own eyes closed once more, revelling in the feel of her silky tongue caressing his.

Sensations were sweeping over Ginny as Draco explored the velvety interior of her mouth and her cheeks were steadily growing redder as she fought to breathe through her nose, eventually giving up and pulling away reluctantly.

She turned back to look out at the view and Draco watched as she sighed in pleasure at the cool night breeze tickling her heated skin and she threw off his jacket gratefully and lay back against the cold wet tiles of the roof.

"Ginny?"

She didn't open her eyes when he spoke and he didn't take his gaze off her relaxed form, her long legs were crossed at the ankle and her hands lay on top of each other neatly at her navel where her bodice met her trousers seamlessly.

"Mmm?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again, he didn't want to ruin their renewed friendship again so instead he dropped down next to her, mimicking her position and tilting back his head so he could see the stars swirling above them.

"Nothing."

--------

The journey back was as exhilarating as the trip there and there were no need for words that would have been snatched away by the wind anyway as they landed outside Draco's apartment. Climbing off the bike and rubbing her slightly numbed thighs Ginny suddenly felt nervous as she followed Draco inside and into the lift; would he expect her to sleep with him now?

Something of her worries must have shown on her face because he laughed out loud and took one of her trembling hands to lead her into his bedroom.

"There are shirts and stuff in the wardrobe and drawers for you to sleep in."

Shrugging off the jacket she had once more procured from him she unlaced her boots and tossed them to one side, watching him as he grabbed spare covers and pillows and dragged them over to the living room part and tossed them onto the sofa.

Ginny was stunned. She hadn't expected him to jump on her but she had expected him to try and seduce her at least a little. She shoved her thoughts to one side and wriggled out of the skin-tight trousers and bodice, stripping her blouse and tugging on a loose shirt of Draco's she had found screwed up in the bottom of his last drawer. The pale silvery-blue was only a shade or two darker grey-blue than his eyes and fit her snugly since it was a few years old so probably too small for him.

That night wrapped in Draco's covers surrounded by his scent and essence Ginny slept all night without a single nightmare, something she hadn't managed since her first year at Hogwarts.

------

**Dracosbaby07** – hope your update is soon enough lol of course you'd be pissed off if you dad was sleeping with a girl you actually like : P

**AandKerock** – I was hoping to shock some ppl woo glad I did :D thanx for the review

**Nickel** – thank you thank you I do have some morbid ideas don't I? ((shakes head)) thanks I'm glad you like not just one of my stories but all of them! ((blushes))

**bigreader** – Draco was pissed off cos he was jealous poor guy, here's your update!

**im no muggle** – do the events of this chapter make up for the cruelness to Ginny in the last one?

**Dangerous Soul** – thank you muchly! I have been reading your story and I believe I reviewed? Don't remember but I'm sure I did lol

**ScreaminChild** – Draco Malfoy crawling on his knees? Don't be silly he'll ruin his designer robes, but there was half an apology anyway. Thanx for the review

**Alicandra Black** – there is a little tiny bit of action here and there may well be some more in future :P glad I gave you a surprise which I hope was an enjoyable one :D

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's** – here's more thanx for the review


	7. The World You Love

**A/N**: not mine I'm just borrowing them

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'The World You Love' By Jimmy Eat World

As always thanx to all my lovely reviewers and I promise more Draco/Ginny action IF I get more reviews ((evil cackle)) just kidding it'll probably be there anyway but it may happen quicker if I have more reviews to work from :P

Hope you like it!

**Chapter Seven – The World You Love**

I got a story it's almost finished  
All I need is someone to tell it too  
Maybe, that's you  
  
Our time is borrowed and spent too freely  
Every minute I have needs to be made up  
But how?   
I'm looking for a nice way to say  
"I'm out."  
I want out  
  
I fall asleep with my friends around me  
Only place I know, I feel safe  
I'm gonna call this home  
  
The open road is still miles away  
Ain't nothing serious  
We still have our fun  
Oh we had it once  
  
But windows open and close   
That's just how it goes  
  
Don't it feel like sunshine after all  
The world we love forever, gone  
We're only just as happy  
As everyone else seems to be  
  
I'm in love with the ordinary  
I need a simple space  
To rest my head  
And everything gets clear  
Well I'm a little ashamed for asking  
But just a little helps  
It gets me straight again  
Helps me get over it  
  
It might seem like a dream  
But it's real to me   
  
Don't it feel like sunshine after all  
The world we love forever, gone  
We're only just as happy  
As everyone else seems to be  
  
You should the canals are freezing  
You should see me high  
You should just be here  
Be with me here  
It doesn't seem there's hope for me  
I let you down  
But I wont give in now  
Not for a million nows

A loud severely annoying voice woke Ginny the next morning and it took her a while to fight out of the pillows. She eventually landed in a disgruntled heap at the side of the bed where her sleep-blurred eyes took in a designer knee-high caramel coloured boot attached to an endless smooth brown leg emerging from the shortest suede tan coloured skirt imaginable. Her eyes drifting up Ginny found a smooth brown navel just visible beneath the long sleeved pale blue gypsy top revealing smooth brown shoulders and a positively frightening amount of cleavage.

Eventually her eyes met the cold baby blue ones in a heart shaped face and framed by masses of dyed blonde ringlets boring into hers. A cruel little mouth was set in a sneer as the girl stood before her glared down at Ginny with her slightly turned-up nose in the air.

"Draco?"

The voice was icy and Ginny instantly felt ashamed that she was so sweaty and red-faced next to this perfectly made-up princess who was now flicking her gaze at Draco who wasn't fully awake yet himself and was balancing precariously on the arm of the sofa in only his green silk boxers.

"Ginny, you know Mason."

Ginny scowled at the girl and climbed to her feet, shooting a look at Draco that clearly told him she wanted nothing to do with her.

"Unfortunately."

Mason shot her a black look which Ginny ignored as she headed into the bathroom to get changed. The door was still slightly open and she could hear exactly what the pair were saying to each other whether she wanted to or not.

"What's she doing here Draco?"

The whine in Mason's voice made Ginny cringe and she quickly used a brush on Draco's shelf to sort her hair out, scrubbing her teeth with a newly summoned toothbrush and washed sweat and yesterday's tears from her face. She found her clothes neatly folded to one side and she slipped them on, her black hoody slung over one arm with the clothes from the party as she headed out the door.

Coming face to face with a topless Mason straddling Draco Ginny stopped dead and rolled her eyes, grabbing her high-heeled boots and shrinking everything to fit in her pocket before marching out the door, ashamed to feel jealousy swelling inside her.

Draco caught her arm just as she reached the marble lobby but she shook him off;

"Leave me alone, just go back to your little prick-teaser and pretend like nothing happened."

"What exactly did happen, though?"

OK now that hurt. Ginny stared at him refusing to let him upset her as she watched his eyes bore into hers.

"Nothing."

Draco watched her turn and cross the lobby quickly, one spin of the golden revolving doors and she was gone.

"Mister Malfoy."

Recognizing the warning voice of the owner of his apartment block Draco turned to tell him to piss off he wasn't in the mood only to find the entire lobby staring at him.

"This is a respectable place; if you insist on baring yourself to the public please find somewhere downtown to do so."

Snapping his eyes down from the furious owner to see his muscular legs protruding from the bottom of his boxers Draco raised his eyes back up, threw his nose in the air and stalked off with as much dignity as he could manage.

((**Flashback**))

_Darkness was blurring the edges of her vision as she stared up through the water swirling over her head. Her hair was clouded over her face, rippling with every tiny movement of the water around her._

_The darkness was almost entirely around her now, only a pinprick of light left in each eye as she stared up at the pale blue ceiling above her, the long sleeves of her dress wavering about her; pulled up by the water._

_Her lungs were burning now and she could feel the cool water seeping into them as she tried to breathe the substance in for lack of air. Finally her eyes became fully dark and her heartbeat pounding in her ears faded into nothing as an unearthly drowsiness took over her._

((**End Flashback**))

A blood curdling shriek reverberated from the white tiled walls as Ginny's head broke the surface of the water. The guards rushing in crossed themselves at the sight before them and gazed at her fearfully, not one of them inclined to touch her as her body convulsed wildly.

Her blood-red hair was thankfully draped over her breasts as rivulets of water seeped over her naked body sat up in the pure white bath. Those watching were confused at first; sure her hair had grown until it filled the bath before they finally realized she was bleeding from her wrists and two huge gashes diagonally across her shoulder blades.

All that was heard as Ginny looked up at them with burning red eyes was a shriek and a thud as the nurse fainted in the doorway.

-------

Voices were penetrating the dark red mist swirling around her brain and Ginny struggled to sit up.

"...wonder she's still alive..."

"...if you'd waited a minute longer the blood loss alone would have killed her..."

Ginny's groan brought the numerous Healer's attention to her and her eyes took a torturously long time to flicker open, revealing mercifully normal eyes to the room that included the immediate Weasley clan plus extras and a few friends of the family with Draco thrown in for good measure.

"What happened?"

Her voice was hoarse as her dry throat complained at the forced words split from her parched mouth.

"You've been discovered to be suffering from Regalo."

Ginny gaped at the Healer stood over her with a clipboard in his hand as he whipped his wand over her body, noted the colour it changed to and what it meant before nodding at her family and sweeping out of the room. ((Italian for 'Gift'))

"OK, forgive the stupid question but what the hell is Regalo?"

Ginny didn't even look at the great Harry Potter as he asked this, she was busy taking in the sight of her family around her. She hadn't seen them properly for months, ever since That Night actually; oh they hadn't ignored her per se, just been too wary to spend long in the hospital talking to her.

St Mungo's, however, was evidently the type of hospital they felt more at home in as they lounged about around her bed. The latest Mrs Weasley, heavily pregnant with twins, of course was the first to reply to Harry's question as she fought to control two twin boys with shocks of fiery red bangs, freckles upon freckles and huge hazel eyes.

"Have you heard of Stigmata?"

Harry nodded looking thoroughly confused as his best friend grabbed hold of his sons and handed them to the uncle's they took most after; one to George and one to Fred.

"Isn't that where a really religious person suffers the injuries of the crucifixion of something?"

Hermione nodded eagerly after smiling gratefully at her husband who was stood behind her chair chatting to Charlie about the results of his latest Quidditch match.

"Basically yes, but in Regalo the victim suffers the injuries of Cosimia, the last angel to fall to Earth."

Harry nodded and fell silent once more as Ginny half listened to the numerous conversations flowing around her. Her mother still had hold of her hand and was running her fingertip over her palm as she spoke to her father in a low voice worriedly shooting glances at Ginny.

"Did she slit her wrists?"

Ginny's temper flared and she turned on Bill's latest girlfriend; a model for a magazine with more breast implants than brain cells who was sulking because she wasn't centre of attention.

"I am here you know, sitting exactly here and no I didn't you moron. If you tied your fake-ass dyed hair out of the way you might be able to hear properly. Mind you I suppose you don't know what happened to Cosimia anyway, you hardly look the type to take a class in the Greek myths."

Under any other circumstances Molly would have reproved her daughter for her attack on the blonde but Molly didn't actually like her eldest son's new girlfriend either so she settled for shaking her head at Ginny and tightening her grip on her hand a little.

"Cosimia was found to have been meeting up with a mortal man for sex." Hermione blushed before continuing. "And in disgust the God's, quite unfairly, slit her wrists as a warning and ordered her to leave Mount Olympus."

Ginny shuddered and huddled deeper into her quilts, her fingertip edging over to the bandages on her wrists and prodding them experimentally. They didn't hurt her at all but they did start to bleed again the second she touched it. She tried to shuffle but a sharp pain seared across her back and she remembered the last part of Cosimia's story; upon falling from Mount Olympus her wings burst into flame and slowly withered, scattering blood and golden feathers upon the earth below.

Sure enough when she was given a pair of mirrors to manoeuvre to she could see her back, there were two bandages on each diagonally across her shoulder blade where the wings would have been.

"Are you feeling better, dear?"

Ginny nodded at her mother but hinted that she would like to sleep. Her mother took the hint and herded the family out of the door, kissing her daughter's forehead and eyeing Draco when he refused to leave.

"What did you see, Gin?"

The shortening of her nickname shocked Ginny and she jumped, looking up at him with startled eyes before lowering them to her hands twisted into the bed sheets.

"I saw..." Her voice grew coarse with tears and still Draco pushed, knowing it would be better to say it now rather than later.

"I saw Farren on That Night."

Draco immediately understood what she meant and pulled her into his arms, gently avoiding her tender back and soothing the images of her friend's death out of her mind with kind caressing words.

-------

**Dracosbaby7** – another quickish update for you :D thanks muchly

**bigreader** – erm thanks, I spose it is a lil bit funny

**Alicandra Black** – your reviews aren't boring, every review is good ((cough more reviews? cough)) have the word it is all yours :D ah but Draco is anything but a normal guy is he? :P there will be more kisses etc soon enough hope you liked it!

**Pyro89** – thanks so much! ((blushes; I rock?)) next chapter for you hope it was slightly enjoyable

**im no muggle **– good good hope you liked it!


	8. Why

**A/N**: don't own anything but the plot and various unrecognisable things/people

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Why' by Ken Hirai

I know it's terribly short and boring but I had to get this rubbish bit out of the way. Thanks as always to my loverly reviewers, all reviews are replied to at the end so enjoy.

**Chapter Eight – Why**

Digging deep, I feel my conscience burn  
I need to know who and what I am  
This hunger jolts me from complacency  
Rocks me, and makes me meet myself  
  
Jacob walked a limp to remind him  
Of the greater gift of the greater one  
When I fell, I fell to my own resources  
How can I carry your truths if I can't even crawl to you?  
  
I wanna feel something sweeter than this sin  
Cover me in leaves and roll me over again  
Cause I've been everybody else, now I want to be  
Something closer to myself  
  
Paint me in a different light  
Shed me another coat of skin  
Mark me with ash until I'm clean again  
Cause I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired  
I know I can love you, I know that I can  
  
I wanna feel something sweeter than this sin  
Cover me in leaves and roll me over again  
Cause I've been everybody else, now I want to be  
Something closer to myself

"Are you any closer to finding out what happened, Draco?"

Draco sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his tired eyes wearily. Replacing his glasses he dropped his head into his hands briefly before nudging the files before him across the smooth mahogany table towards Dumbledore who leafed through them quickly.

"She actually experienced Farren's death as Farren herself?"

Draco nodded and indicated the colour photos of Ginny brandishing her wrists at the camera so her wounds were clearly on show, another of her flexing her shoulderblades to show the wounds on her back.

"Now this is interesting, as far as we know Ginerva doesn't worship Cosimia any more than a normal witch or wizard does."

Draco snorted and Dumbledore raised a thick silver eyebrow at him, his eyes hardly lifting from the pages before him.

"Yeah once a year when they realise they've got debts."

A smile flitted across Dumbledore's pinched lips and Draco grinned briefly before his brow creased and he glanced back down at the pictures of Ginny's wounds.

"Then why would she suffer the Regalo?"

Dumbledore nodded absently as he went back to rifling through the various Healer reports, photos, Ginny's account of her ordeal plus Draco's file of That Night filled with everything relevant to Ginny's case.

"Well the Regalo can be cast as a curse on someone but it takes a lot of power that will leave you with no energy and even less sanity."

Even before Dumbledore's words had finished sinking in Draco had the disturbing image of his father muttering to himself about his dead Lord and he shuddered.

"Draco?"

Draco snapped back to reality and shook his head vaguely at Dumbledore who was looking at him with at odd expression on his face.

"Sorry, sir."

Dumbledore gave him a piercing look before sighing and taking a sip of his coffee with a weary look on his face.

"Excuse me Professor, there's something I need to do."

A knowing look flitted into Dumbledore's eyes as he nodded at Draco who shoved his files back into his bag, shrugged into his jacket and practically ran out of the room, in his haste knocking over a man size golden candlestick in the hallway complete with thick gold candle burning away merrily.

Dumbledore shook his head ruefully at the departing young man's figure as he waved his wand at the candlestick to right it again and slowly closed the door.

"He seems familiar."

Dumbledore smiled deep inside his beard and turned to look at the figure just that second leaving the fireplace and brushing down his worn robes dolefully.

"Yes there is a great deal of his mother in that boy."

Arthur Weasley raised a fiery red eyebrow at his old professor whose eyes were sparkling in amusement even as his forehead creased with lines upon lines as a result of years of worry and sorrow from the War.

"I meant you."

Dumbledore feigned shock and conjured up two glasses of Firewhiskey for the pair of them as they sank down into comfy armchairs before the fire.

"I remember my father telling me stories of your days at Hogwarts, the arrogance that seemed to endear you to anyone especially women. There are a lot of similarities between young mister Malfoy and yourself, Albus."

The two men laughed and slipped into a comfortable silence before Arthur sighed as both seemed to be doing so much lately and brought up the subject that had warranted his presence in the first place.

"Do you think he can help her?"

Dumbledore took a strong sip of his drink and turned to stare at the fire.

"I think he's the only one she'll allow to help her."

Silence swept over them both again as they turned to watch the fire dying steadily in the grate, both minds on two separate issues that were linked closer than they knew.

---------

Hardly daring to believe he was back here again Draco banged open the door and marched across the room to where his father was bent over an open file on the desk before him.

"Did you do it?"

There was no reaction from the platinum blond head lowered and ignoring his son. Draco slammed his hand palm down on the desk before his father, blocking out the words on the sheets he was reading until his father looked lazily up at him.

"Well?"

The question was once more out of his mouth before he could stop it; he knew his father wouldn't give him the truthful answer he wanted, no needed. There was little left of the evil yet great mind behind the vacant dark grey eyes and dreamily smirking mouth, definitely not enough for common sense. He was just about to give up and leave when a string of garbled words left his father's sneering mouth.

"They don't know... they can't know... too clever for them to know... but the voices... they know... they won't let us forget but Lord... we never forget... we'll give them what they deserve..."

Draco's face twisted into a mask of disgust as he studied the man before him more closely. His clothes were soiled and reeked of sweat and other much worse smells from a Potion's lab and Draco's upper lip twisted in revulsion as he took in the dark substance matting his father's hair at the bottom that swept over his shoulder and onto the parchment before him.

A sudden feeling of pity seeped into Draco's very bones, pity the man before him didn't deserve and he lowered his eyes, backing out of the room quickly and coming face to face with an ancestor watching him curiously from the wall.

"I wouldn't try getting any sense out of him if I were you."

Draco raised an arctic blond eyebrow, his head thrown back against the wall and his hair splayed out a harsh contrast to the dark mahogany.

"When did you ever get any sense out of him?"

Bitterness had filtered into Draco's carefully articulated voice and the ghost looked down at him curiously, her body slightly coloured as though she was an old photograph fading, her heavy-lidded dark grey eyes were sleepily dull beneath her head of ruffled black curls.

"Sense isn't something Malfoy's hold strong with."

Any other time Draco would have leapt to the defence of his ancestors but he couldn't this time. Analysing this interesting new development the logical explanation he produced was that he couldn't defend his ancestors _to_ one of his ancestors but the reality was he wasn't sure if he cared about being a Malfoy any longer. He had his own money and the only thing that truly tied him to his name was his mother and she wasn't there anymore anyway.

"It's unusual for anyone to criticise a Malfoy never mind one of their own."

The girl snorted delicately and tossed her head back imperiously, her hair catching the light of the dripping candle besides her and giving her transparent skin a golden glow.

"I... a Malfoy?!"

Draco's curiosity was definitely getting the better of him now and he watched her fluffing out her long midnight blue ball gown and smoothing her elbow-length white gloves out through the silvery fringe of his long lashes.

"If you're not a Malfoy, they what are you doing here?"

She bristled at the arrogance in Draco's voice and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I belong here young man."

She eyed the dusty frame of a snoring portrait besides her and the darkness of the corridor around her with disgust written in her dark eyes and she sniffed.

"Believe me I'd rather not be here but that man..."

Her nostrils pinched together not unlike McGonagall's did and she took a deep, seemingly to calm herself as her voice was even once more with her next words.

"Certain circumstances warrant my presence here."

Her voice was sickeningly sweet and Draco lifted his eyebrows at her innocent smirk.

"Circumstances?"

Carefully avoiding his question she sighed and turned to look out at the driving rain pounding against the brightly coloured window pane next to them.

"I believe there's somewhere else you should be, Draco."

Draco's mind darted straight to the sight of Ginny, deathly pale against her bed quilts and struggling to keep her eyes open as forced Sleeping Draughts pulled her down before he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"How do you know about Ginny?"

The girl gave him a devilish smile and watched him coyly from under her thick black lashes.

"There are a lot of things I know, Draco."

She was practically purring now, her hand resting on his cheek and chilling his entire face.

"Oh?"

Her touch was making him shiver and he pulled back slightly, out of her reach as she smirked at him and hovered back towards the wall.

"She's just in denial, give her time and you'll get what you want."

She was gone in the blink of an eye, the slight fuzziness of the wall where she had disappeared the only sign she had been there at all. Draco shook his head and glared moodily at Ginny's file just poking out of his bag;

"What is it with all-knowing, cryptic women?!"

--------

**Gabrielle Orwood** – sorry bout the over-descriptive outfits but I love designing clothes, thanx for reviewing

**Christine** – soon enough update for you? I'm very glad you like it and thanx for taking the time to review

**lina** – thanks muchly for the review glad you enjoyed it and my crazy ideas

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** – here's more hope you like it

**Dracosbaby7** – Mason is indeed a whore, that was the whole point of her lol another person you love to hate like cho chang, no offence if anyone likes her but I hate the bitch

**Dangerous Soul** – no review is annoying, unless sits a pointless flamer but yours aren't woo I made Cosimia up for my own devices lol

**bigreader** – hyper fits are just the best! At least you reviewed even if you were hyper lol Farren is one of the girls Ginny was accused of murdering

**Nickel** – my computer does that sometimes, stupid technology! I'm glad you liked 'Passion' enough to read it once but twice, wow I have a fan! I love the name Blue, I love all odd funky names and you can expect to see many more in future

**Chantal J** – I know he was mean but the fluff made up for it right?

**Alicandra Black** – here's the next one I hope it was soon enough, I got swamped in bloody homework during half-term lol the Greek bit just came to me somehow lol thanx muchly for reviewing x

**topps** – Draco and Mason will not be together when Draco and Ginny do but it wont be any time soon for the latter

**ScreaminChild** – I've been busy too but any review is a good one so thanks I made the angel part up

**im no muggle** – I thank you


	9. Fallen Angels

**A/N**: don't own anything except whatever is not recognised from the books

I know its short even for me but I had to get this part out of the way before I could move on to the better bits.

Thanks to all my loverly reviews and as always everything is answered at the end. Keep reviewing please people I love you for it!

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Fallen Angels' by Aerosmith

**Chapter Nine** **Part I – Fallen Angels**

There's a candle burning in the world tonight  
For another child who vanished out of sight  
And a heart is broken, another prayer in vain  
There's a million tears that fill a sea of pain  
  
Sometimes I stare out my window  
My thoughts all drift into space  
Sometimes I wonder if there's a better place  
  
Where do fallen angels go  
I just don't know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling  
  
Now the times in frightening  
Can't ignore the facts  
There's so many people  
Just slippin' through the cracks  
  
So many ashes are scattered  
So many rivers run dry  
Sometimes your Heaven is Hell  
And you don't know why  
  
Where do fallen angels go  
I just don't know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling, falling, falling...

"Are you out of your tiny little mind?!"

Draco ignored Ginny's jibe and returned to dragging her through the graveyard, his grip like a vice around her upper arm bared by a jagged black sleeve attached to an extremely short dress slashed in various places to reveal neon pink lace beneath.

"You really are crazy aren't you?!"

Draco gritted his teeth at her furious taunting but fighting to keep his grip on her was proving hard enough without getting into a verbal match as well.

"This is such a stupid idea, remember what happened the last time we tried something like this?"

Draco ignoring her was now pissing her off and she stepped up her wild struggling all the way through the dense trees that separated the miniature graveyard for the murdered from the suicide section. Draco neither released his grip nor answered her back as he forcefully pulled her through the ragged path and towards the heavy stone door of the crypt at the very back of the fenced off enclosure.

The door was slightly open as always during visiting hours and Draco nudged it open with a heavy heave of his shoulder against the cold grey stone, still not relenting his merciless grip on Ginny's arm. Once they were inside the cool dark interior of the mausoleum he finally let her go and she stood, rooted to the spot with shock as her eyes flickered over the newest inscriptions in the huge stone boxes raised slightly before them.

Wizard fire sputtered in the brackets strategically placed along the smooth walls as Draco moved the door until there was only a slice of sunlight filtering through the gap and crossed the room towards the four newest graves.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny's voice was so soft he barely heard it and he pretended not to here it as he produced several different shaped black candles and forming a star on top of the four tombs and lighting them all with a single flick of his wand and a muttered word.

"You realise how stupid this looks don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and summoned the jar of sparkling crimson dust from the bag still discarded by the door. Sprinkling it lightly between each candle filling in the sides of the stars Ginny watched from her place by the door, her body trembling slightly as she pressed back against the wall.

So far Draco hadn't spoken a word save for the few he had used to convince her to come along with him in the first place. Now he stretched his hand back and unthinkingly, she took it and allowed him to lead her forwards, climbing up onto the first tomb with him. He crossed his legs underneath him inside the star, making sure he didn't get a speck of normal or crimson dust on his black jeans, Ginny settled herself opposite him, mirroring his position and allowing him to grip her hands loosely in his between them.

"Not all the Muggle magic methods are fake."

His voice was gentle as he spoke and she jumped as though burned, her eyes huge and almost pure black in her deathly white face as her grip tightened on his hands, her nails digging into his flesh but he didn't flinch or break eye contact and somehow she knew exactly what he was doing as words began to slip from his lips forming an intricate incantation she soon knew enough to follow.

"Gli alcoolici di quelli non da lungo tempo passati,

Grant noi speranza per quelli ora hanno interferito in su nel guaime qui

Tale orrore che è venuto passarci

Così ora la parte con che cosa non potete liberare, li aiuta a guarire il nostro timore."

!!**_Spirits of those not long since passed,_**

_**Grant us hope for those now caught up in the aftermath here**_

_**Such horror that has come to pass**_

**_So now share with us what you cannot release, help us heal our fear_**!!

She didn't think to ask where he had gotten the incantation from she merely followed his lead until their words were reverberating around the room steady and beating like her heart as she fell into a trance like state, both their eyes going blank and dull as they slipped through time.

_The candles guttering around them became tall thin forest green ones burning steadily in the dim light from the lamps scattered around the room and Ginny's reflection in the mirror was not the one from the morning. Her dark blonde hair fluttered about her face and into her dark green eyes and her creamy skin rose out of a tight green bodice that complimented her eyes. As she backed away from the door and the figure in the doorway her soft red skirt tickled her long smooth legs and her breath caught in her throat as the hulking figure in the doorway lunged at the girl on the bed, knocking Ginny back against the wall so her head struck it with a sickening crunch and her eyes rolled backwards._

_-------_

_Her vision flickered as the room swung back and forth in front of her and she shook her head slightly, wincing as sharp pains dug into the back of her head where a rough lump was already forming under her hair. Withdrawing her hand a dribble of blood trickled down her palm and she shook her head slightly again, the fuzziness clouding her brain faded and she raised herself up on her hands, her bottom half still slumped and slightly aching as she surveyed the room._

_Amy-Lee was slumped against the wall on her side, her short hair matted to her head with dried blood and her arm thrown out at an impossible angle beneath her chest. Farren was half in the bathroom and half out, her hair streaming over arms cushioning her head, her face was hidden by her masses of thick black locks but her body was crisscrossed with angry red welts and running a hand over her bare arm Lucinda encountered the same cuts along her arms where he must have scratched her._

_She had to swallow back her vomit when she took in the slashes at her skirt that revealed even more clawed cuts along her creamy thighs, a purpling bruise at the very top of her thigh where a set of teeth marks had her clamping a trembling hand over her lips to keep from hurling. _

_A flash of something crimson in the corner of her eye made her jerk her head up to see Ginny on the floor beneath the window, her eyes staring blank and vacant at the ceiling even as she was raped. Lucinda gasped and backed against the wall, her knees pressing into the floor as her trembling hands covered her face, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from him as she watched between her fingers._

_A scream tore from her throat as he finished with Ginny and got slowly to his feet, stalking past Ivory spread-eagled on the floor with her hair sweeping across the carpet and soaked in blood, his cloak brushing against Lucinda's cheek as he moved onto Farren. Her scream joined the tail end of Lucinda's as she snapped into consciousness, his hands gripping her upper arms and drawing blood as he dragged her backwards further into the bathroom._

_Lucinda's limbs took on a life of their own and she fell forwards, crawling forwards a little until she could see Farren being pushed under the water in the bathtub, He was leaning over with an almost orgasmic look on his face as she struggled for breath beneath him._

_Another scream surfaced from Lucinda as he released Farren and climbed out of the bath, his soaking wet half naked body squelching as he crossed the room towards her. She just had time to glimpse Ginny struggling against thick metal bonds that tied her to the floor, her eyes wide with fear and loathing as she watched him kiss Lucinda roughly._

Ginny was gasping for breath when she slammed back into her body, feeling as though she had been ripped apart and was in the process of being sewn back together she was shaking uncontrollably but didn't release her grip on Draco's hands as he smoothed his thumbs over her knuckles gently, looking every bit in agony as she felt.

"I'm sorry..."

Ginny shook her head at Draco and leaned into him slightly so her forehead was resting on his chest and he dropped his head against hers, breathing in her scent and calming slightly as the band of pain around his chest eased. Her breathing was still ragged as memories seeped back into her and she squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered Lucinda's horror stricken face when He had advanced on her.

"I think we should stop..."

Ginny pulled away from him, her eyes blazing with something he couldn't quite identify as she shook her head furiously.

"No."

One simple word froze him as he stared at her, before slowly nodding and releasing his grip enough for her to resume her earlier position before him.

-------

**Dracosbaby7** – there just aren't words for how much I hate Cho, I just can't stand her at all! Too much power screws you up, looks like he finally got what he deserves lol heres your update

**valentines-hater** – thanks!

**bigreader** – the girl was a ghost and cheers

**ScreaminChild** – thanks I'm not really creative I have a morbid imagination is all lol cheers for the review

**im no muggle** – yes Lucius is a bastard and we're just lucky I've decided Draco isn't like him

**Dangerous Soul** – no I think you'll find there are many many people who hate cho chang lol and I'm one of them! Lol im sure u would given the chance thanks for the review

**Nickel** – I'm the same I'm working on being all knowing and slowly but surely getting there :p I'm so glad you can bring yourself to read one of my stories more than once ((blushes))

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's** – hope you like it, thanks for the review

**E8niki ellados gia sou** – thanks and thanks muchly

**Alicandra Black** – homework is just you're worst nightmare when you have so much other stuff you'd rather be doing! Thanks for the review even scanning through it is good enough :)


	10. The Exquisite Machinery of Torture

**A/N**: don't own anything so don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'The Exquisite Machinery of Torture' by Meshuggah

The lyrics in the middle are from 'Personal Jesus' by Marilyn Manson

Sorry for the long wait but here you are, thanks to all who reviewed they're answered at the end as always.

**Chapter Ten – The Exquisite Machinery **

**of Torture**

A Burning Mass Of Emotions Denied,  
Enraged By Years Of Silencing.  
An Accumulation Of Feelings Suppressed,  
Returning To Devour.  
Bright Rays Of Chaos,  
Generated By Subconsciousness.  
A Retribution By Own Thoughts;  
Twisting The Mind Into Fits  
Fuelled With Pains Unveiled.  
Burning With Contamination.  
Set Afire By Disowned Self-Lies;  
They Penetrate The Eyes.

I... Am I The Next?  
Self Inflicted Overload.  
Thoughts Returning To Think Me Away.  
I... Will I Be Reprieved,  
Or Am I Just Awaiting The Sentence Of My Exquisite,  
Internal Machinery Of Torture

Draco snapped into reality the second the sunlight pierced into his eyes and he lay perfectly still for a moment, savouring the feel of Ginny curled up against him. She had been shaking uncontrollably with the haunted look more prominent in her eyes after the third time they had resurfaced from the trance in the mortuary and he had insisted they stop. Instead of taking her back to the hospital he had brought her to his apartment, cleansing her body of the dust and aches in his large marble bath, carefully making sure she was covered by her underwear as she was in no state to stop him if he had tried anything.

After placing her in his bed in one of his old t-shirts he had been about to make up the couch for himself when a nightmare had brought her screaming to the present and she had pleaded with him to stay in the bed with her. She had looked so desperately terrified in the shirt much too big for her and her hair falling out of her two plaits and into her wildly flushed face, her eyes huge and dark against the startling white of her skin he had just had to say yes and crawl obediently under the covers with her.

Sleep had taken much longer than usual to meet him as her body unconsciously coiled around his in her apparently peaceful sleep some time during the night. Being in this position with her and yet not being able to do what he wanted was exquisite torture and when he finally did drift into a fitful sleep he was taunted by dreams of his fantasies playing out before him on the other side of a mirror he couldn't escape from. The next were worse as his father and Ginny systematically tried out what seemed to him like every position of the Karma Sutra and then some of their own before him and, being bound to a wall, he couldn't seem to close his eyes or wake himself up.

After the third of these nightmares shook him into consciousness he turned over and came face to face with a serenely slumbering Ginny. Her eyes were flickering underneath her eyelids and he knew she was dreaming, her lips slightly apart and her cheeks flushed. A lock of her hair fell over her nose to tickle his hand on the pillow besides her head but he made no attempt to move it as she shuffled closer towards him slightly, her bare leg rubbing against his own flesh. He felt the t-shirt she was clad in rising against his silk boxers until he could feel the smooth lace of her pale pink underwear against his inner thigh and he swallowed, hard.

He made to move away but her hand clutched at him convulsively, her now bitten-down nails scraping against his bicep as she clung to him, her brow furrowing in her sleep as her mind struggled to link to what her hands were doing.

His own mind wandered back to the present when she stirred besides him, her cheek rubbing against his shoulder covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the last of his nightmares.

Before she could fully wake up Draco threw back the sheets that were pooled at his waist and slipped out of the bed quickly. He padded across the room and flicked his wand at the Wizard TV on the wall, the latest invention of his father's company and an even more expensive prototype than the Firebolt 3000 series.

The two white rods in the centre of the wall split apart and a hazy blue screen appeared between them with the newest Minister's round nervously sweating face slap in the middle, obviously halfway through some speech or other. Frowning and rolling his eyes Draco waved his wand at the TV and it switched to a music channel where Marilyn Manson was blasting out.

Ginny sat bolt upright at the sound of the music and a slow sleepy smile drifted onto her face when she realised who it was; she loved Manson.

"Please, leave it?"

Draco jerked around to look at her and nodded, wandering over to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Ginny watched him cross the room with an unreadable expression on his face before turning over and snuggling back into the pillows, the music sweeping over her as she closed her eyes and revelled in the sounds of Draco banging around the kitchen in time to the music.

'_Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer  
Take second best  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest  
You need to confess  
I will deliver_'

Ginny was once more rudely awakened from her slumber when Draco handed her a steaming plate full of bacon and eggs on a tray. He still hadn't spoken a word to her and Ginny was starting to get nervous as he rejected the bed besides her in favour of eating cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV.

"Draco?"

His heart clenched at the underlying emotions in her tentative whisper and he stiffened, his old walls from Hogwarts closing him inside as he smoothed all emotions from his face and turned to look over at her.

"Are you OK?"

He shrugged carelessly, hating himself as she flinched at his words and lowered her gaze;

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ginny shook her head and looked down at the food she no longer fancied so much.

"No reason."

-------

Draco was silently cursing himself as he watched her curled up on the window seat reading a battered copy of Captain Corelli's Mandolin with a stray tear or two rolling down her flushed cheek as she flipped over the page. He was furious with himself for pushing her away but he had to do it for his own sanity; he was a Malfoy! He winced at the thought but carried on anyway.

Malfoy's were not meant to feel! Not that she'd want him anyway after what his bloody father did to her. Anger boiled up inside him as the images of That Night swam over him again. He didn't want to hate her for being the one person he cared for and being tainted by the one person who could screw it up, and he was trying valiantly to stop it.

'_There's a thin line between love and hate_'

Draco jumped as though he had been burned as his mother's voice from long ago resounded in his head, sounding slightly amused and he sighed, pressing his head back against the cool wall as she wriggled around to get more comfortable in the seat, her back now pressed against the window as she crossed her legs underneath her and laid the book in her lap. A single lock of her hair fell forward over her face and into the tiny printed words but she ignored it.

That was it.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jerked her head up and the book fell from her lap with a dull thud against the shiny laminate flooring at her feet. She stared at him as he bent down to retrieve it, his eyes never leaving hers as he rose to his feet, towering over her.

"We need to sort this out; you have to give evidence against him. You have your memories back now; you can send him to Azkaban for good."

Ginny looked down and sideways at the floor, her book lying forgotten on the now empty window seat as she got to her feet.

"Draco, I could send him to Azkaban I know, but if you help me..."

She trailed off and he held his breath as he waited, half of him already knowing what she was going to say and the other half praying she wouldn't.

"...If you help me would you be doing it for me and my friends, or for you?"

Even though he had known it was what she would say he was stunned and he took a step back from her, his eyes widened as she stared into them almost hopefully. Eventually she shook her head and took a step back, her eyes sweeping down to the floor as she side-stepped him and made to go past him. He caught her arm and she turned slightly, her eyes flying open when he pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were icy against hers and she instantly melted into the kiss, her body melding to his as his hand kept a bruising grip of her wrist still held out slightly to their right as his other sought out the small of her back.

His achingly skilful tongue flickered over hers sending shockwaves down her spine and she shuddered into his body, her hip nudging against the result of their heated exchange and he caught his breath.

Her hands were perfectly steady as one slipped under his shirt, caressing his smooth hairless chest for a moment before laying her palm flat against him and sliding her hand to tickle the sensitive skin just below the waistband of his boxers. He growled warningly at her and she smirked into his mouth as he nudged her backwards and she fell into a sitting position on the window seat. He knelt before, still not breaking the contact between their lips, and edged her legs apart slightly so he could get better access to her mouth.

He was seconds away from taking her right then and there when he heard a gasp followed by a girly giggle and Ginny shoved him away from her in a sudden panic, her hands flying to smooth down her ruffled hair and rub at her swollen lips gingerly. Coop merely flicked her long matted hair over her shoulder, giggled once more and skipped off down the corridor.

Ginny looked cautiously up at Draco who was straightening his clothes and watching Coop disappear with an odd expression on his face.

"Draco? There's a problem with the Azkaban thing..."

He fixed his gaze on her and she shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable as he surveyed her silently with his eyes piercing through hers, still slightly darkened through lust.

"We could take your father before the Wizengamont for sure, but if he would just get sent somewhere like here."

Draco's brow furrowed slightly before his eyebrows retreated up into his hair in shock as a familiar breathless voice interrupted them.

"She's right Draco, sorry to break it to you but your father is more than a little bit completely insane."

-------

**Dracosbaby7** – well I can't really answer your question about Lucius yet because it will give away the next part of the fic but stay calm they will indeed by answered

**bigreader** – thanks muchly, it had to be kind of sad since it was a bit of a massacre

**valentines-hater** – thanks here's your post

**im no muggle** – hey she's a Weasley so she has to be stubborn :P but Draco is far from someone who'll just give up himself

**Dangerous Soul** – indeed Lucius is anything but gentle Ginny is a lucky girl but hey if I can't have him at least someone nice gets him

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** – I hope you confusion gets cleared up in the next few chapters where things are explained more

**Nickel** – thanks a lot! Well it wasn't just Lucius but I can't say anymore yet. I'm glad you reviewed no matter how long it took :D

**Chantal J** – thanks you!


	11. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day

Another short one which I am very sorry for but hey there's fluff… ish anyway I hope enjoy it despite the briefness and as always thanks to my reviewers all reviews are answered at the end

**Chapter Eleven – Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

Sunlight sliced through the blinds patterned by New York lit up with lights at night which were half opened; throwing a fiery redhead sprawled across the floor into patches of light and shadow. Draco paused outside his apartment door and pressed his forehead against the cool shiny mahogany, letting out a deep breath before pulling himself together and placing his wand in the lock.

Ginny sighed and rolled onto her stomach, propping her head in her hands and waving her wand impatiently at the TV again, she couldn't settle down to anything at all and it was driving her insane. The ghost from Malfoy Manor had followed her home for a while and the two had had great fun going through Draco's family albums dug out from under his bed and just happening to fall open into Ginny's lap at the pictures of him prodding the family dog in the eye with his wand. The next page showed him running as fast as his five year old legs could carry him as the dog bared its fangs menacingly.

After the laughter was over Ginny couldn't help but get a shiver from the disgusted look in Lucius's eyes as his infant son ran for his life from the beast. The ghost had departed soon after that and Ginny had found herself more curious than ever over who she actually was and what she was to the Malfoy's in particular.

Draco had left the apartment earlier that morning to try and talk to his father again, and she had found herself at a loss of what to do. With her newfound freedom she could anywhere she wanted but she just couldn't find anywhere of interest to go. Climbing to her feet she came face to face with a picture of Draco and his mother smiling against the harshly shining sun from the left corner of the expensive silver frame and she ran her index finger down the glass, smiling to herself slightly.

She jumped as though caught doing something wrong when the door banged open and Draco swaggered in looking livid. As he stalked over the threshold Ginny caught the end of his mutterings which were far from pleasant; it was quite fascinating as to where he had got such an extensive vocabulary really and the _things_ he imagined. Was it really possible to do get a Kneazle to try and do that to his father? If it was it was surely illegal.

He tossed his fur-lined black cloak over the chair by the door and slammed the door shut behind him. He crossed the room to the drinks counter and was already downing his first shot of Firewhiskey when Ginny reached him.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and urged him with her eyes to meet her gaze, he did so and she was shocked by the icy anger swirling in their depths, and there was something else… She withdrew her hand sharply, glancing down at her palm now coated in an inky-thick deep red substance, she raised it to her nose and flinched; blood.

"Draco what happened?"

He shrugged although it pained him to do so and he knocked back another shot before Ginny calmly removed his glass from his crushing grip and placed it on the counter, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She sat him down and procured his wand from his pocket, waving it over his shoulder and muttering a cleansing spell until she could see the wound.

Although it was mostly a superficial cut he had lost a lot of blood and she quickly healed the wound as best she could, watching as the jagged edges of his skin knitted together with a pale flesh-coloured light that blossomed from where her wand touched his shoulder.

"It's healed but you need Blood Replenishing Potions, do you have any in your medical kit?"

He didn't answer her he just leaned back against the pillows with a tired look on his face, the odd glint of black in his eyes was more prominent now and Ginny found herself mesmerised, she leaned forwards towards him and gently bruised feathery strands of hair from his eyes.

Snapping out of it she made to get off the bed but he grabbed her arm with alarming quickness and pulled her back towards him so hard she landed with an arm on either side of his chest and her face inches from his.

"There's no point, it wouldn't do any good."

She wrinkled her freckled forehead at him, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she surveyed him, once more finding her gaze drawn back to his curiously mixed eyes. She felt a pinprick of dread pierce her heart and seep outwards until fear dribbled into her eyes and he closed his own.

"And why would it do no good, Draco?"

The use of his name was to goad him into looking back at her but he didn't and for some reason he looked a lot more tired now than he had earlier. There were pale blue smudges under his eyes, emphasised by the long silvery-white lashes cutting into the marks and his cheeks were slightly more gaunt and hollow.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes a crack so he could see her face now flushed with worry studying him sharply with widened flashing eyes. He could tell she was close to losing her patience at his lack of answers so he gave another deep sigh and turned to look over her head.

"It doesn't matter how much you heal me, I'm dying."

Ginny physically fell forwards onto his chest, landing on her elbows sprawled across the bed. She raised her head slightly so she could look him in the eye again, not even noticing he was running his hands up and down her arms unconsciously.

"You're… die… you… what?"

She could hardly form the words as he leaned back against the headboard again and closed his eyes, his hands still rhythmically drifting up and down her skin with a feather-light touch.

"A few months ago I got Emergency Buzzed by my mother. Thinking my father had beaten her again I went straight to the Manor to find her lying in a pool of her own blood scared out of her mind. I eventually got out of her that Lucius had been playing games with one of his demons and it had got loose and attacked her while he was out. Unfortunately it was still lingering and it chose that moment to launch itself at me naturally I was distracted and it managed to scratch me."

He lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal an angry looking red welt across his abdomen flecked with what looked like black glitter.

"How come I never saw it?"

His eyes had flickered closed again as he lowered his shirt from her slightly sickened gaze.

"Concealment Charms. Anyway I killed it but not after it got in another few jabs at my mother who couldn't even crawl away she was so weak." Anger hardened his voice and his grip tightened slightly on her arms but his eyes still didn't open. "She died right there in my arms, and all my father did when he returned was complain about the mess and the loss of one of his best demons."

Ginny felt a rush of angry hate towards Lucius mixed with sympathy for Draco for having to witness it all.

"And as it turns out its talons were poisonous, so now here I am three months later wasting away quite literally it appears."

His laugh was mirthless and hollow as he finally opened his eyes to survey her, the black swirling in with grey turning his eyes to miniature midnight skies watching her every move.

"How long do you have left?"

His eyes were still boring into hers as he dropped his hands to rest on her elbows, his thumbs gently caressing the skin of her upper arms within his reach and she found herself increasingly distracted by the blissful touches, no doubt his intention in the first place.

"The cure can't be made legally in this country no matter what so don't go getting any ideas…"

Ginny cut across him sharply, her anger at his avoidance of her questions now pissing her off royally.

"How long?"

Once more he sighed and lowered his eyelids slightly to look at his hands on her arms, his pale skin making hers look brown by comparison.

"A few months, maybe five at a stretch."

Something inside her clenched painfully at his words and she winced, though outwardly only the tightening of her grip on the sheets giving any indication his words had hit her as hard as they had.

"Why did you sleep with my father?"

Ginny very nearly fell over again as she goggled at him with her mouth hanging open in a very unattractive manner, not to mention definitely not in a ladylike way at all.

"I don't know, I always go for the powerful good-looking guys, it makes me feel good I guess."

Draco was watching her again and she shifted uncomfortably, another of his shirts; this time the deep deep midnight blue of the Flying Falcons with the number 00 stitched into the back in glittering silver, rising up her thighs even further and revealing her black tiny shorts as she edged up the bed towards him.

"And why is that?"

Ginny shrugged, definitely confused as to how they had gotten themselves onto this road of conversation in the first place.

"I guess it just makes me feel better about myself if I can get someone most girls couldn't."

Still he watched her, her hair slipping out of its plait over one shoulder as she ran her hand over the top of her hair again, a nervous gesture she didn't know she had picked up yet.

"You're just insecure about your looks."

Ginny scowled at him and flushed, the tips of her ears turning pink as she scratched her nails down her bare freckled arm absently, glaring down at the bed.

"Yes thank you Professor Freud you don't need to rub it in."

He carried on over her as though he hadn't heard her speak, his voice blending into hers almost musically as his hands returned to trailing up and down her arms;

"It's just ludicrous really, because you're beautiful."

His words hadn't sunk in when Ginny spilled hers out and it took her brain a moment to catch up with her adorably reddening ears.

"Yes alright you can… wha…what?"

His eyes hadn't left her face through the entire exchange and they still didn't now, even as she gaped at him in that awful fashion again.

"You heard me, I'm not repeating it."

Amusement sparkled in his eyes again and Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair as it finally sunk it what he had just told her. No one had ever told her she was beautiful, not her family, not Lucius, definitely not Harry or any of the guys she had dated… but he just had.

-----

**AandKerock** – no I haven't ditched this one and I'm glad you like it

**bigreader** – hope this chapter is good enough for you and I updated as soon as I could

**Dangerous Soul** – oh I love Marilyn Manson and of course Lucius ruined the fun that's what psychotic parents are for. There was a lil bit of fluff in here too so hope it does you for now

**Nickel **– don't worry everything will make sense eventually I promise and here's another chapter to complete your day

**im no muggle** – glad it amused you

**Shyla** – thank you very much

**excentryke** – thank you and thank you again hope this chapter manages to interest you a little


	12. Taking Over Me

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence

Hope it's good enough for you all and I'm sorry it took so long but the internet is messed up on my computer so I'm using our other one which is so slow! Anyway enjoy and as always all reviews are answered at the end

**Chapter Twelve – Taking Over Me**

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream

And dream I do…

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

Draco halted his pacing on instinct and crossed the room to the window, his forehead pressed against the glass and his breath fogging the glass as he watched Ginny clambering out of the carriage by the pavement. Moments later there was the scrape of her wand in the lock and the door swung open, throwing Ginny into the room.

She was in a wonderful mood as she dumped seemingly hundreds of packages shrunken into her pocket, onto the bed and gabbled about anything and everything. She had been so much happier since she had discharged herself, with his professional approval, from the Hospital and temporarily moved in with him.

At the moment her cheeks were flushed from the bitter wind outside and her eyes glittered with a feverish life of their own that had been dormant for too long. Tearing the black beret that had been holding it back from her head, her hair tumbled down her shoulders in glossy ringlets as she unbuttoned her black felt trench-coat and headed into the kitchen still gossiping at him and giggling.

She emerged with two steaming mugs of Butterbeer and he took one from her without a word, slumping down onto the couch and staring moodily into its depths. Ginny didn't seem to notice his silence as she went on about the group of girls she had met from her old Hogwarts days who had invited her for coffee.

He hardly listened to what she said, his gaze still focused on the hectic flush in her cheeks and sparkling eyes that brought a new life to the face he had become accustomed to seeing saddened and distant. She seemed to realise he wasn't paying attention as she snapped her mouth shut and used her free hand to twist her hair up at the crown of her head before dropping it down again.

Draco, with a painful pang, realised how long and lustrous it had grown since he had first seen her once more at the Hospital. The silence that had descended on them grew more and more tense until the air was so thick with it Ginny could have touched it.

"Alright what's going on? You haven't said a word since I walked in what's the problem?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and raised his stormy eyes to meet hers through the curling steam drifting from the mug obscuring her eyes from his view.

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him and took another deep sip of her drink.

"Bollocks."

Her language seemed to startle him as his eyes widened and his grip tightened only so slightly on the chair before he returned to his normal state and watched her tuck her legs up underneath her.

"I…nothing."

He trailed off when the ghost from his Manor floated in looking thunderous.

"Your goddamn stupid son of a bitch father! If I wasn't dead I'd have smothered him in his sleep by now! I hope he chokes on his bloody cigars!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, watching out of the corner of her eye as Draco got to his feet and stalked into his study, slamming the door behind him. Ginny winced slightly; their surprise guest could float through solid doors so he must have closed the door to keep _her_ out instead.

"He's growing on you isn't he?"

The ghost's voice was a mixture of amusement and curiosity as she slumped into Draco's discarded seat without making the slightest indentation in the leather.

"He was the only one willing to work with me to find out what happened rather than just trying to harass me into remembering."

Ginny shrugged and glanced back at the still closed door, colour tingeing her cheeks as she remembered the heated kisses the two had exchanged.

"What exactly is your name?"

The ghost looked startled by the sudden change of topic and shrugged, raising a semi-transparent hand to flick her hair out of her face.

"Jillian."

Ginny studied her for a moment as she eyed what was left of Draco's Butterbeer on the table before her and licked her lips unconsciously.

"How did you die?"

Now Jillian did raise her head and locked her eyes onto Ginny's; Ginny gave an involuntary shudder as she stared through her eyes like a pane of smoky glass.

"Would you like to see?"

Ginny stared at her.

"What? How?"

Jillian grinned at her although it was slightly strained.

"When you die the way I did you get the joy," Bitter sarcasm had seeped into her voice now. "Of being able to relive what happened again and again to try and help bring justice."

Like or not Ginny was morbidly intrigued and it took only a split-second of thinking and another glance at the solidly closed door for her to make her decision.

"Alright then, show me."

Jillian gave her a sly grin and held out her hand, Ginny let hers slip through it and a second later a familiar tug pulled at Ginny's navel.

---------

There was no rough landing for this journey and when Ginny opened her eyes she was stood next to a stage in a darkened auditorium with no sign or movement anywhere. Puzzled she spun around and came face to face with a pair of girls, one paler than she was the last time Ginny had seen her as she backed towards her and one looking furious and calculating.

"Where are you going Jillian?"

Jillian froze as Ginny scrambled backwards slightly so she could see better, Jillian was shaking visibly.

"I'm meeting my father remember, I should go…"

She trailed off and took a further step back towards the edge of the stage.

"I don't think you really need to be going anywhere."

Ginny turned to study the other girl as she spoke; her voice was as cold and emotionless as her ice-blue eyes. Under any other circumstances she would have been very beautiful, but the ugly sneer twisting her full pink lips drew any attractiveness right out.

"Trish? Tricia?"

Jillian's voice failed her as her eyes flickered to the gun the other girl's hand, her arm perfectly steady as she kept it trained on Jillian's heart. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and raised her chin to the ceiling, the harsh stage lights emphasising the flawless skin across the perfect bone structure.

"I wasn't going to have to do this. When you said you heard Alicia had killed herself I was going to let you go, but you just had to say you didn't think so didn't you?"

Jillian's eyes darted from the gun to her friend's face. _Your wand! Use your wand!_ Ginny was shouting in her head for Jillian to pull her wand on the girl when something suddenly occurred to her and her eyes combed over Jillian. No sign of a wand and she was in Muggle clothing.

"She was a Squib!"

Her whisper didn't reach the two girls on the stage as Tricia indicated with her free hand that Jillian should sit down on an upturned box in the middle of the stage where a set seemed to have been in the process of being ripped apart and packed away.

Jillian slowly lowered herself onto the box, her eyes never leaving the gun as Tricia pulled up another box and dropped down gracefully across from her, casually sticking her legs out in front of her and flipping her hair back again. Jillian no longer looked so afraid but Ginny could see in her eyes she was terrified.

"Why did you kill Alicia?"

There was only the slightest quiver in Jillian's voice but Tricia didn't seem to pick up on it as she sighed and stared off dreamily.

"She never deserved him, he was always too good for her but she wouldn't let him go so he could come to me and I could give him everything he needed."

A deep sigh followed the statement before her voice hardened along with her eyes which turned to chips of ice.

"I'm glad she's dead."

Jillian licked her lips nervously and Ginny could see she was thinking of a way to stall Tricia.

"How did you do it?"

The eagerness in Tricia's face when she heard this question sickened Ginny and she felt slightly nauseous.

"You really want to know?" It was obvious it took everything Jillian had to nod her head. "It was easy really; as she was walking off the stage after the death scene I broke her neck in the darkness when the curtain was down. I can't describe how good it felt to see her surprise and panic when I jumped at her, to feel her windpipe give as her neck snapped in two."

Tricia shuddered in pleasure and Ginny could see that Jillian felt as sick as she did, her face tinged with green now as she stared past Tricia to a spot somewhere at the back of the stage where Alicia must have been found afterwards.

"So why try and frame me?"

Ginny snapped her gaze back to Jillian as anger crept into her voice, momentarily replacing her fear.

"You were newest to the group." Tricia shrugged. "It didn't matter to me either way, any of the other girls who auditioned for the play would have done. Besides I knew you'd audition if Lysander was."

Ginny winced; how could this beautiful girl manipulate people's emotions so badly without a single trace of remorse?

"I had no idea I was so transparent."

Jillian's words were mostly bitter but Ginny could sense the underlying pain her voice was laced with.

"Like I said, everyone likes Lysander."

Jillian seemed to have come to a conclusion while Tricia had been speaking and she clenched her fists at her sides before bursting into noisy yet genuine tears.

"Hush, ssh it won't hurt honestly. You won't feel it."

Ginny gaped at Tricia as she pressed the gun against Jillian's temple and murmured soothing words into her ear. In the spilt second she was close enough to her; Jillian slammed her fist up into Tricia's jaw and dropped to the floor, scrambling after the gun a startled Tricia had dropped. Grabbing it she made a hurried decision and aimed at the cable connected to the lights.

BANG

The stage was plunged into darkness but Ginny could somehow still see everything that happened as Tricia swiped at Jillian and knocked the gun from her hand. Tricia cursed loudly and stumbled over the box Jillian had been sitting on as she got to her feet. Ginny was momentarily confused as Jillian didn't get to her feet but rolled to the side instead, seconds before Tricia stamped down with her high heel exactly where Jillian's head would have been had she gone for the gun.

There was an eerie silence as Ginny watched Jillian climb quietly to her feet and hiss with pain as a trickle of blood seemed from a deep cut made by the edge of the box down her leg. She limped over and picked up a heavy object that looked like some kind of stand made of metal and her eyes darted around the darkness. Ginny very nearly screamed herself as Tricia dived at Jillian from behind, her eyes glowing in the darkness as Jillian swung the object at Tricia, letting go so it cracked her head with a sickening crunch.

A moments hesitation was all Jillian allowed herself before she limped as fast as she could towards the emergency door whose green glow when she brushed past it lit up the scene. Jillian didn't bother trying to get the door open as she gingerly knelt to lower herself off the edge of the stage

"No."

She froze and turned to see a set of overhead lights that had been taken down glowing brightly from the floor of the stage behind Tricia who once more had the gun trained on Jillian; this time at her head.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt, why do you have to fight?"

The voice was whining slightly now and Ginny was sickened by the childish tones seeping into the words.

"You expected me just to die without a fight?"

Even as the question was uttered both Ginny and Jillian knew there was no point in asking it as Tricia cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Sacrifices are needed, Jilly."

Jillian jumped at the sound of her nickname and her eyes widened slightly. Panic rushed in and she stooped to pick up a spanner that had been left on the stage.

BANG

Ginny did scream this time as a streak of fire struck Jillian leaving a stream of blood trickling in rivulets down her bared stomach under her white tank-top and over her sawed off blue shorts.

Jillian stumbled backwards a step and held her hand to her side where a jagged hole had been cut into her body.

"I want you to fight, that's what I always liked about you, Jilly; you're strong."

Jillian was blinking furiously trying to clear the black spots of pain that danced before her eyes smudging her vision.

"I just want to know something; was Lysander in on this?"

Tricia looked thoughtful as she shook her head, seeming to say without words that Lysander would never have helped her kill his best friend's girlfriend. Jillian looked somewhat relieve and she raised her chin and squared her shoulders although it pained her to do so. She raised her right arm and tossed the spanner down at Tricia's feet with an almighty clatter.

"Go on, I'm tired of fighting now."

Tricia scowled at her; there was no fun in it if she wasn't fighting. Ginny held her breath as she glanced from one girl to the other with wide eyes.

"Why though? It's so much more fun when it's dramatic."

Jillian ignored the jibe and clutched her hand tighter to her side; her face now devoid of all colour besides a slight green and the heavy sparkling of her eyes. She lifted her other hand to swipe back her hair and streaked blood across her cheekbone.

"Don't you know how much you've hurt Rupert? He's devastated over it all."

Jillian's voice was hard and accusing.

"I didn't mean to hurt him; he's my friend, like you are."

Ginny very nearly fell over at Tricia's words, as it was the seat knocked into the back of her knees and slammed her down into a seat.

"Oh great, lucky Rupert."

Tricia narrowed her eyes at Jillian who swayed from the blood loss;

"You look like hell."

Jillian smiled mirthlessly and glanced at the result of her throwing the metal object at her; a purple and yellow bruise that was covering half of Tricia's face and a nasty cut at the centre that was steadily dripping blood into a puddle around her high-heels and soaking into the wood of the stage.

"You don't look too hot yourself."

Tricia laughed and then held a hand to her bruised head, glaring ruefully at Jillian as she pulled back a hand covered in blood. Her hair was matted with it and her eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing.

"You really are pathetic, you know that don't you?"

Ginny jumped and turned to stare at Jillian as she snapped her words at Tricia, not seeming to notice Tricia had raised the gun again.

"He loved Alicia, they were together for years you were just his friend. He never wanted you that way. Do you think he'll thank you for this?"

A flicker of fear crossed Tricia's face and clouded her eyes with doubt as the arm holding up the gun began to tremble slightly.

"He loves me…"

Jillian shook her head and Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for Tricia as a tear eased its way out of her left eye; now almost entirely closed up with swelling.

"No, he doesn't."

Tricia took a shatteringly deep breath and shifted the gun against her temple.

"No!"

Ginny's terrified whisper was lost in Jillian's much loader protests;

"NO! Don't!"

BANG

I third shot cut through the deafening silence and Ginny screamed exactly in time with Jillian as she ducked her head in reflex. When she raised it again Jillian was stooped over Tricia's body with mascara streaking down her face as she sobbed. After a while her sobs became ragged and Ginny watched Jillian taking in the amount of blood she had managed to splatter across the stage throughout the ordeal and panic flitted across her face.

"Come on."

Startled Ginny fell out of her seat and squinted up to see the Jillian she knew from the future holding out a ghostly hand to her. She took it.

-------

"Jilly?"

Jillian had her head against the door of Draco's study as a thoroughly shaken Ginny sipped on her mug of hot Butterbeer.

"How is it you're dressed like that when you died in entirely different clothes?"

Jillian withdrew her head from the door and turned to look at Ginny thoughtfully.

"The Council decided I had to look like I had been dead for longer, and since there are many stupid rules which state since I drove Trish to death I have to stay with her family until the eldest of the bloodline releases me."

Ginny jumped and managed to slop her Butterbeer down her front; she removed it with a flick of her wand and cupped her hands around the mug for warmth.

"Tricia was a Malfoy?"

Jillian nodded and glanced at the door that was still firmly shut and housed the youngest slumbering Malfoy behind it.

"Why did he lock himself in there?"

Worry tinged Ginny's voice and Jillian smirked.

"He's afraid."

Ginny blinked; Draco Malfoy afraid? It was as if Jillian had read her thoughts with her next words;

"He's not used to emotions and you evoke some pretty strong ones darling."

There was a loud banging noise and an incredulous noise from behind them and they both turned to see Draco standing in the study doorway glaring at Jillian who was looking thoroughly unruffled as opposed to his dishevelled appearance.

"What did you say?"

He could barely get the words out he was so angry at Jillian for shouting around his feelings which he himself had only just figured out that morning.

"I was merely hinting at how you feel."

Jillian shrugged and smirked at him as he bit his tongue in his rush to answer.

"Well don't, I can do it myself thank you."

Ginny now turned her amazed stare to Draco just in time to see him stalking furiously across the room and pressing his lips harshly against hers for the briefest of seconds that left her glad she was sitting down as her weak knees surely wouldn't have held her up had she been on her feet.

Leaving a stunned Ginny and a smug Jillian following him with their eyes he turned on his heel and stomped across the room, throwing himself into his study and once more slamming the door behind him.

-------

**Chantal J** : here's your update, now would I go and kill him off on you? I guess you'll just have to find out

**lina** : I may use some other greenday songs in future since they just rock, thanks for the suggestions though. Hope you like the new chapter

**JessicaMalfoy87** : thank you very much, they might get the cure in time, maybe

**Dangerous Soul** : lol glad you liked it and Draco was trying to talk to his father about what happened on That Night when they were interrupted.

**bigreader** : I'm not particularly into character deaths but sometimes writer's just want to be cruel don't they ::cough Sirius! cough::

**Nickel** : thank you and thank you again, hope this chapter is good enough for you

**excentryke** : I wouldn't think of my chapters as rewards, more punishments but alright lol thanks I'm not American so Merry Christmas too lol

**im no muggle** : you'll have to wait and see on both accounts


	13. Extraordinary Girl

**A/N:** don't own so don't bother suing

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Extraordinary Girl' by Green day

It's not the most interesting of chapters but there is a little bit of fluff in there for you and thank you to all my lovely reviewers who take the time to give me some feedback I love you guys!

**Chapter Thirteen – Extraordinary Girl**

She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl  
An Extraordinary girl

"Why is it awkward?"

Draco froze in the process of taking a sip of wine, slowly replacing his glass onto the low wooden table and looking up at her.

"I don't know, is it?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him before looking back down at their dinner; her chopsticks were shaking slightly as she dug around the bottom of the Chinese take-away box.

"I don't know why it is; it shouldn't be, should it?"

Ginny didn't lift her head from where she was bent slightly over the table but she did raise her gaze from under her lashes to look at him through the strands of hair escaping the messy loose ponytail it was confined to.

"No it shouldn't."

He dropped his chopsticks and pushed his hands back through his hair in frustration, shifting slightly he moved his weight from off his legs until he was sat cross-legged on the floor besides the table.

"It's like being back at school with those idiot boys on a first date."

Although it was slightly insulting Draco found himself laughing along with her anyway, they were still laughing long after it wasn't even funny anymore. Eventually they moved onto the subject Ginny had inadvertently raised; high school dating.

"No honestly I'm not joking he was more turned on by his grades than me it was quite embarrassing."

Draco took a heavy sip of wine to try and control his laughter as Ginny dug around in the fridge looking for more alcohol, finding two more bottles of red wine and a bottle of vodka she decided on the wine first and carried it over to where Draco was clearing the table with a flick of his wand. The pair moved over to sit on the couch, one at either end as Draco topped up their glasses and continued their conversation.

"Pansy was much worse trust me, she insisted we went to see some reading of a piece of literature she'd never even heard of just to try and make herself look more upper-class and then she fell asleep and snored all the way through it. I however found the entire thing hilarious."

Ginny grinned and took another sip of her wine before leaning over rather unsteadily to place her glass on the table so she could retie her hair back away from her face;

"What was it you went to hear?"

Draco shrugged and took a slug of his wine, wrestling with his memory until the name resurfaced.

"Dante's _Commedia_ I think."

Ginny burst out laughing and Draco furrowed his brows over the rim of his glass at her as she struggled to regain her composure.

"OK so you win on the worst first date score but I can't believe that Dante's _Commedia_ was the first piece of serious literature that actually made you laugh."

Draco smirked and once again refilled their glasses with the fast dwindling wine as Ginny went around the room lighting candles with the tip of her wand and dimming the lights that had turned harsher to their eyes with each glass of wine.

"Wait one minute I didn't say it was the first that made me laugh but Pansy's accompanying snores make it stick in my mind the most. But if we're going to the first good literature I remember ever then I'd have to admit to having a rather shadowy teenage enthusiasm for Henry Miller."

Ginny rolled her eyes and settled back onto her end of the couch, swilling the glass around lightly in her hand as she spoke, her gaze fixed on the swirling depths of the wine and the sweet scent it cast off.

"Oh please, growing up with six brothers try showing me a schoolboy that secretly hasn't. And I was talking about first laughs, who brought up first erections?"

Ginny drained her almost empty glass and topped it up, filling Draco's up as he spoke while trying to remember how many glasses she had drunk; she couldn't which was definitely not a good thing.

"Ah well here we are you see, it may come as a bit of a shock to hear that my first erection didn't come from anything to do with Henry Miller but in fact everything to do with…"

Ginny could practically see what was happening in his mind and she leant forward, clapping her free hand over his mouth to stop him and somehow ending up sprawled over his lap in her half drunken state.

"No, don't please it's gonna be something totally stupid like Roald Dahl or Beatrix Potter or something…"

"Merlin not you as well! That bloody Peter Rabbit got to me every time I read it, I was terrified I was gay until it was explained to me that he was an animal then I knew I was definitely in deep shit."

Ginny could hardly breathe she was laughing so hard as he dropped his head into his hands before lifting it up and smirking at her, draining his glass and reaching across for hers. She giggled madly and swiped at his hand as it neared her drink;

"Don't you dare, that's mine boy!"

Draco gave her an adorable pout before shrugging and leaning over to grab the almost empty bottle to fill their glasses up again with a not entirely steady hand.

"I think we need some mood music."

Ginny lurched over to grab her wand, landing once more in his lap and almost falling off the couch entirely as she flicked her wand at the ceiling. Instantly Vanessa Carlton filtered into the room and Ginny leaned back against the back of the couch. She felt the sofa move as Draco left it and when she finally opened her slightly unfocused eyes he was waving the bottle of vodka before her.

Once they had worked their way in shots halfway down the litre bottle they were both in the mood to dance and a few minutes later they were raving around the room, albeit with wobbling legs, until a much slower song came on. Suddenly shy and much too clumsy for her own good Ginny moved backwards away from him and banged into the table, propelled forwards she landed against his chest and his arms steadied her as they caught at her.

Shifting uneasily in his arms she was too drunk to resist him so instead she gave in and swayed to the beat that was curling playfully around the two of them. Eventually she eased up and her hands drifted to his shoulders so his own could shift to her hips as the beat turned to a much sexier one.

_What the hell I don't care_ was exactly what was running through Ginny's, admittedly slightly hazy, mind as she lost herself in the music, grinding against him and using all her skills as the talented dancer she was to tease him without appearing to do so. The song ended and both were too out of it to bother carrying on as they collapsed back onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs.

"Will you two just bugger off and go to sleep! Even ghosts need to sleep you know!"

Jillian's bellowing from Draco's study which she had made her own make-shift space had the pair of them giggling again until exhaustion overtook them and Ginny felt her heavy eyelids dropping closed.

-

Ginny awoke only a few hours later with a blinding headache and she promptly tried to burrow back under the covers to try and find sleep again. Suddenly realising she was actually in the bed and not on the floor as she'd expected to be she hesitantly lowered the sheet to see Draco looking as perfect as ever and perched on the end of the bed.

His gaze was focused on something deep in the distance out of the floor to ceiling picture window at the end of the bed, his elbows were resting on his spread knees and his hands were clasped loosely. Tilting her head to the side Ginny ignored the rising pain in her head and crawled across the bed towards where he was sitting, leaning onto her side slightly she reached out a tentative hand to touch his shoulder.

"Draco?"

She felt his muscles stiffen slightly under her hand and she edged closer until she could see the side of his face, determinedly facing towards the window.

"What is it?"

He shook his head and sighed, leaning back and wiping his palms along his thighs and then over his face. Biting her lip Ginny gave up and moved back over to hide under the covers again.

"Ginny?"

She froze and turned slowly on her haunches to look at him, he was facing her now; leaning back on one arm to look at her.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Ginny wrinkled her brow and stared at him, confused.

"Where?"

He shook his head again slightly and there was a sparkle in his eye as he continued.

"Just somewhere, you'll like it I promise."

Ginny looked down at her thighs consideringly, should she go? He hadn't given her any reason to doubt his motives and he had been so incredibly kind and patient with her. Sighing she looked up at him, a slow smile curving her lips as she nodded.

"Excellent go get ready."

Ginny was halfway to her feet when she realised what time it must be, not to mention the pain in her head that had just returned with a vengeance.

"Now?"

He nodded, already stripping off his rumpled shirt and pulling on a black cashmere turtle-neck sweater as she gaped at him for a moment before shrugging and wandering over to his wardrobe to dig through the boxes of clothes she had bought the day before. Pulling out a black Chinese dress patterned with deep purple embroidery she tugged it on and debated with herself for a moment before tugging on a pair of matching purple three-quarter length leggings and a simple pair of flat black dolly-shoes.

She ran a brush through her hair and quickly tied it back in messy bun at the crown of her head; cleaning a pair of the chopsticks from earlier with her wand she stuck them through the bun and grabbed her black leather biker jacket.

"Ready?"

She nodded and Draco held open the door for her before following her out and tapping it with his wand to lock it.

A car was waiting for them as they reached the front steps of the apartment block and Ginny sat quietly in the back of the plush Mercedes wondering where he was taking her and how he knew she'd like it. She didn't have to wait long to find out as they pulled up in the middle of an apparently deserted field.

Feeling slightly nervous Ginny allowed him to take her arm and lead her across the field towards something she couldn't quite make out in the dark. Realising it was a large basket she cast him a confused look as he helped her up and into it.

Following his lead she slumped down in the corner of the basket and huddled into her jacket, wishing fervently that she had stayed at the apartment asleep; her headache was worse than ever. She was halfway through cursing every type of alcohol ever made when she heard a roar and the basket shuddered underneath her.

"Look."

Ginny took Draco's outstretched hand and raised herself unsteadily to her feet, she felt distinctly unnerved as the basket shifted off the ground and she clutched at the edge of it. She felt Draco's arms on either side of her and she looked down to see his hands just brushing the edges of hers comfortingly, she edged her fingers over ever so slightly until hers overlapped with his.

Glancing up she caught her breath and he smiled to himself, he turned a little until he could see her enraptured face. She threw her head back to see a huge black balloon carrying them higher and higher. The view was amazing; she could see the entire city and the surrounding countryside all of it made even better by the colourful hue the rising sun was casting over them.

Suddenly Ginny could feel every place where they were touching; his perfectly carved chest against her back, their fingers brushing against each other, his breath stirring her hair, their lower bodies pressed against each other and her breath caught once more. She moved to turn and face him but one of his hands clamped at her waist to hold her in place while his other rested on her neck to make sure she was still watching the sunrise.

His thumb was gently caressing her neck inside the collar of her dress in time to her furiously pounding heart as the sun eased up ever so slowly, colouring the sky with heavy pinks and purples; it was beautiful.

Eventually it was over and Ginny gave a sigh of pleasure, leaning back against Draco as the chill morning air whipped stray strands of hair into her face. She leaned further back and looked up at him, he was watching her and she had the feeling he had been all morning.

He smiled when he realised she was looking at him but Ginny didn't notice his gaze shifting over her face; her eyes were locked onto his lips and a hungry look had seeped into the brilliant orbs. His face shut down almost instantly, a primeval look of desire darkening his features as he watched her edge up slowly to press her lips against his.

The position wasn't the most comfortable one for a passionate kiss but it sufficed as neither felt inclined to move, in fact the position gave Ginny a rather odd rush of adrenaline at the feel of the cold air whipping about her front while her back were quite warm against Draco's body.

They finally pulled apart and Draco turned to nod at the person who was operating the balloon. They slowly began to descend back to where the driver of the car was sleeping peacefully at the wheel.

-

**excentryke** – Draco strikes me as a bit of a drama queen really lol glad you liked it and I hope this chapter is alright for you

**im no muggle** – slowly but surely

**lina** – amy-lee is just amazing! Jillian is there for a purpose don't worry and all will become clear with Draco eventually

**Dangerous Soul** – all those question will be answered in due time don't you worry, I'm really just bribing you to keep reading lol

**seXcraVeDjaYy** – here's more

**bigreader** – the scene was necessary and had to be depressing lol here's your update!

**Nickel** – I'm glad you like her, I'm rather partial to cheeky sarcastic people myself; I am one! Thank you very much and I hope this one is worth the wait as well

**Chantal J** – here's your update hope you like it

**lostfish** – thank you very much

**Flamyrre** – thanks muchly I'm glad you like it

**extremecheese** – thank you and thank you, sorry if it confused you at all lol here's your update


	14. Giving In

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Giving In' by Linkin Park

Well you will all be pleased to know this is very nearly the end of this particular fic. I anticipate about two or at the most three more chapters until we reach the end. The sex scene in this is slightly more graphic then I normally write but I thought I'd give it a try and see what happens. Thanks to all my reviewers, enjoy x

**Chapter Fourteen – Giving In**

Will you, walk me  
To the edge again  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
I'm giving in to you

Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you

Caught up, in life  
Losing all my friends  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
I'm giving in ... to you

Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you

I look forward, to dying tonight  
Drink till I'm myself, life's harder every day  
The stress has got me  
I'm giving in  
Giving in  
Giving in now!

Take me under  
(I'm killing all the pain)  
I'm dying tonight  
(I'm sick of all this faith)  
Watch me crumble  
(I'm killing all the pain)  
I'm crying tonight

I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you

"Thank you."

He turned to look at her but she was staring fixedly at the tinted window of the car, her hands entwined in her lap so tightly her knuckles were white against the dark fabric of her dress.

"You're welcome."

The two statements were the first words either of them had spoken since they had landed in the balloon and the air was thick with tension around them. A heavy silence descended upon them both again, the atmosphere so tense Ginny could almost feel it crackling over her skin as the car rounded a corner almost depositing her in Draco's lap as the silky material of her dress slid along the smooth leather of the seat.

The car pulled to a leisurely stop outside the apartment building and the driver hurried around to open the door for her, extending his hand to help her up while Draco circled the car to meet her as she rose to her feet. The sun was warming up now and the city was coming to life around them; the clothes shop owner across the road had his finger against the button which was emitting a loud buzzing noise as the shutters rolled up to reveal his store.

And the owner of the newspaper stall next-door-but-one to their building was tossing stacks and stacks of newspapers and magazines out onto the racks that held them on the street as he hummed a tune to himself and nodded politely to Ginny as she passed. Making her way up the stairs to the building she tugged the lapels of her jacket tighter around her and did all she could to avoid his gaze; it had gone awkward between them again and she had no idea why.

She bit her lip against the frustration rising inside her and dutifully followed him into the lift where silence surrounded them once again.

"Look this is goddamn ridiculous…"

Her words were cut off by his lips meeting hers and she allowed him to kiss her for a few moments before both drew back.

"I'm sorry."

Considering for a moment she paused and he looked up just in time to see her leaning into him. Their lips met once more and he sighed into her mouth, his hands snaking inside her jacket to rest at her hips, pulling her ever closer towards him. Her own hands tangled in his hair almost painfully as she strove to become closer to him, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Somehow he manoeuvred his leg in between hers until she was straddling it and she leaned back with a thump against the cool mirrored wall of the lift, his knee holding her up as her legs wound around him almost unconsciously and his hands dropped to push her lower body further against the strain of his.

BING

Somewhere at the back of her fuzzy mind Ginny realised the elevator had stopped and the doors were rattling open and yet she was reluctant to end the moment. She was practically seeing stars from lack of air as it was and yet she couldn't get close enough to him, his lips were like an insatiable hunger she had to have more of and she couldn't escape if she wanted to.

"Ahem."

Reluctantly drawing away she moved her slightly unfocused gaze to the couple stood in the doorway of the elevator waiting to get in. They were in their late-forties, early-fifties as far as Ginny could see from the small laughter lines around the man's mouth and eyes and the greying roots of the woman's thick black hair.

Giving a grunt of impatience Draco moved away from Ginny and caught her as she started to slip down the wall, gripping her arm gently but firmly he led her out past the couple, the man winking at them and grinning and the woman looking scandalised and disapproving. The second the elevator doors closed behind them with a slight shuffling sound both burst out into furious giggles and fell against each other with laughter.

"Did you see her face?"

Ginny could hardly breathe through her laughter as she followed Draco down the corridor on slightly unsteady legs; it appeared the lack of oxygen through their kissing had gone to her head more than she'd thought. Smirking wickedly she raced up to Draco and leapt onto his back, shrieking with laughter as he took off down the corridor leaving a stream of angry voices echoing from the doors on either side of them.

Watching over his shoulder as Draco unlocked the door Ginny suddenly came to a decision she had been making for a long time now. Once inside she slid down from his back and watched as he staggered into the bathroom, breathing deeply from his running and shoving a hand back through his sweaty hair.

"You want a drink?"

She didn't answer, her mind was too busy weighing the pros and cons of what she was about to do. Taking her jacket off she tossed it onto the floor besides the bed and kicked off her shoes. Slipping her leggings off from underneath the dress she dropped them on top of her jacket and sat back on the bed, waiting.

"Did you want that…"

He trailed off as he entered the room, she had dimmed the lights with her wand and the dozens of candles on the windowsill and around the living room area were flickering steadily with Wizard fire. She lay on her side on his among the dozens of pillows with her legs curled up under her and her gaze fixed on him from under her silky lashes.

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer.

"It's about time you figured out what I want."

Her whisper carried across the otherwise silent room and he found himself crossing the room towards without realising it, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he approached her. He crawled up the bed to kneel next to her, gently lowering his lips and seeking out the warmth of her mouth with his own.

As if she'd been burnt she jerked away from him and landed with a crash on the floor in a trembling heap. He was so startled he just sat on his haunches and stared at where she had been for a moment before edging towards the end of the bed to look at her.

"I'm sorry; you just look so much like him…"

His face hardened and he climbed off the bed and turned his back on her; so this is what it was all about, his damn father.

"It's fine I should be used to it by now."

She winced but he didn't see it, his back was still to her as he clenched his fists before slowly turning to face her. She saw it then; he wasn't his father, the only similarities there might have been were his hair and eyes. But his hair was so much more beautiful than his father's, even now falling in ragged locks into his eyes. And those eyes, there was a passion in them Lucius could only dream of ever possessing.

"I know I look like him but there's nothing I can do about that I'm afraid, I am who I am and nothing can change it."

For the second time that day she launched herself at him, spinning them around so she landed on top of him when they collapsed across the bed, her lips locked onto his. And this time he could really feel her, all of her in the kiss, in the way her hands ran over his body and her breathing hitched from his slightest touch. He had finally broken through the last of her defensive walls; he knew she was his to do whatever he pleased with now. And had he been his father he would have manipulated her, pained her for his own pleasure but he wasn't so he didn't and she knew it.

The hands that gently lay her on her front and unzipped her dress were gentle and loving and she shivered with pleasure as the cool air from the open window caressed the bare skin of her back. He lay down next to her and glided his hands over her smooth skin, tracing patterns down her back and over her hips before moving up to tickle her sides softly.

She squirmed and he lowered his head to kiss across her freckled shoulders lightly and lovingly. Rolling onto him she rolled him underneath her and pulled his top over his head quickly, running her hands and tongue over his now bare skin until his breathing was as heavy and laboured as hers and she sat up still straddling him.

Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. His hands smoothed over her thighs, up her stomach and sides to caress and knead her breasts and she threw her head back at his touch. Lifting a trembling hand up she released her hair from its binds and it fell over her shoulders in tumbling waves that caught the light.

He twined his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and pushed her head gently down towards him so he could capture her lips again. While his tongue was busy flickering against her own she set about removing the obstacle of his pants, her fingers fumbling with the belt until she finally manage to open it and unzip his trousers.

Pulling them down she shoved them over the edge of the bed and returned to his lips, her hands smoothing up and down his body and her nails pressing into his flesh just hard enough to create a groan deep in his throat. Rolling her over he pinned her beneath him and dipped his head to run his tongue over her collar bone and up her neck to lick and very gently bite at the flickering skin where her pulse throbbed.

Arching up against him she dug her nails into the tender flesh of his shoulders and rocked her lower body up against him enough to make him growl into her ear. Smirking at him shifted her leg until her thigh was pressed against his most intimate spot and her foot was gently massaging his calf. As his tongue hit a rather sensitive spot at the base of her neck she took a sharp breath and he grinned against her skin and proceeded to manipulate that spot until she was squirming around underneath him and rubbing against him with increasing regularity.

"Mmmm…"

The noise she made was partly purring and partly moaning and it sent Draco's senses spinning as he reluctantly moved away from her thoroughly bitten and sucked skin and moved further down her body. As he did so she manoeuvred her foot until it was rubbing against his thigh and the tightness in his boxers was almost too painful to bear.

Finding yet another sensitive spot just below her left breast he began to give that the same treatment much to her approval. Gradually he made his way down her body until his hot breath on her most intimate place was like a caress in itself and she shuddered pleasurably, sitting up slightly when he continued to sit and stare at her flushed face, smirking he spread her legs almost obscenely wide and ducked his head. Her own fell back and hit the pillows when her elbows gave way beneath her.

"Oh!"

The tiniest of exclamations left her lips as her hands twisted the silk sheets besides her and her legs trembled. Lifting his head he licked his lips and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smirking as she stared up at him through eyes half-closed and darkened with lust.

Somehow summoning a smirk she leant forward until she was on her hands and knees before him and she locked her lips onto his, tasting herself on his tongue she shuddered, feeling half ashamed at the excitement that coursed through her. Deepening the kiss she gently eased him onto his back and knelt over him, he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin already covered in a slight film of sweat.

Ever so slowly she lowered herself onto him, almost hissing as she finally eased all the way onto him and his eyes flickered shut; just being inside her was enough for the moment. She surrounded him entirely, every single nerve and cell was attuned to her as she began to move, so slowly and teasingly he hardly realised she was at all.

Eventually he began to move with her and she shuddered at the feel of him inside her and his hands all over her. The wonderful thing about Ginny that made her different in bed was that she could both give and receive at the same time. While with everyone else he had been with he had pleasure them then they him and so on but Ginny could, and indeed was, giving him as much pleasure as she was taking from him.

They spent all day in several different positions, stopping for food in bed at around dinner time before carrying on and a considerable amount of orgasms later they slumped, exhausted into the pillows having only enough energy to pull the sheets up over them as they lay with their legs still coiled around each other. Their hands were entwined on the mattress between them and she glanced down at them bathed in moonlight. Looking back up at his face she saw he was asleep and she bit down on her bottom lip, still tasting his own lips against hers.

"Draco I think I…"

His finger found her lips and she took the hint and closed them, her words dying on her tongue as she closed her eyes. He didn't know why he'd stopped her, for weeks now he had wanted nothing more than for her to say it, to admit she belonged to him and him only but now when she was so close… when the words were tripping off her tongue he didn't want to hear it. Because he already knew.

"Don't, I thought I needed to hear it but I don't."

She smiled into the pillow and pressed a kiss onto the finger still over her lips and he smirked to himself, his eyes were still closed as he trailed the finger across her lips and down her chin to rest on the pillow besides her head

"I lo..."

Cutting him off with a kiss he grinned and twined their fingers together once more.

* * *

**bigreader** – I'm not big on romance personally most of it annoys me but this I thought was adorable so I had to write it down, enjoy

**Nickel** – I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well although there isn't much plot advancement in this chapter

**Gjess86** – He's the sweet talking type lol enjoy

**lina** – Draco's tenseness isn't explained in this one but it will be in the next one or two, it definitely will be explained though, have fun

**Dangerous Soul** – Thank you very much I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much

**lostfish** – Thank you please enjoy this one

**MiAmor434** – I'm from England, cold rainy England. I love everything American though, in fact I plan to move there eventually, thank you and have fun with this chapter

**AandKerock** – I had no idea people looked forward to my writing so much, here's another update for you

**im no muggle** – He's Draco Malfoy silly things such as hangovers don't affect him. I dunno it never occurred to me maybe he took a potion before she woke up

**.spitxfire.** – Here you go, thank you very much for the review

**Writerofdarkness6** – One update as requested, enjoy


	15. As Long As You're Mine

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'As Long As You're Mine' from the Wicked Soundtrack

Only one more chapter left I'm afraid. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but my exams start next week so I've been busy blowing up my brain trying to store some of the masses of information I need to remember and panicking. Thanks to all who've reviewed and as always they are replied to at the end.

**Chapter Fifteen – As Long As You're Mine**

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care_

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

Ginny groaned and squirmed slightly under Draco's arm thrown over her shoulders, squinting she shuffled onto her side to avoid the harsh patch of sunlight aimed directly at her pillow through the window. Coming face to face with a sleeping Draco the events of the night before slammed into her brain so fast she had to close her eyes for a moment to regain her mental footing.

Opening her eyes again she smiled and snuggled closer to him, stretching out a hand she gently traced her fingertips over his face. She smoothed her thumb over his forehead, moving her finger down his nose and then across his closed eyelids. She ran her thumb over each of his cheekbones and down his cheeks individually and grinned at the slight stubble she encountered as her fingertips caressed the line of his jaw. Her finger was just outlining his lips and pulling down over the bottom one when he pressed a gentle kiss against it without opening his eyes.

"That is quite creepy and not the least bit endearing."

She grinned and hit his shoulder as his eyes flickered open slowly.

"Erm Ginny…"

"Mmm?"

Halfway through stretching she made a noncommittal noise at the back of her throat and arched her back; her arms stretched high above her head as she wriggled around trying to ease her aching limbs.

"We have a problem here."

The tone of his voice made her freeze and she moved into a halfway sitting position, one hand holding the cool sheet up over her chest as she studied him lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

He reached out for her hand and brought it across to touch the scar at his navel and she winced when her hand made contact with his flesh. His skin was white-hot to the touch around the mark which itself was throbbing angrily like a separate pulse beating underneath it.

"Oh don't worry… that's not all."

Ginny shot a look at him as a curl of unease unfurled in her stomach and she swallowed against her suddenly dry throat.

"I seem to have a problem with my eyes."

Leaning forwards Ginny bit down on her lip when her gaze met his blank one; his eyes were coated in a thin glimmering white sheen. His breathing had become harsher while they had been talking and she bit down furiously on her bottom lip to prevent the tears that were threatening from falling.

"It's funny."

Her grip tightened ever so slightly on his shoulder until her nails were digging into his flesh enough to draw blood.

"I always thought I'd die alone."

She narrowed her eyes at his sense of humour and moved her hand over to push back the hair that was now dark silver with sweat and plastered to his forehead. His chest was rising and falling sharply now and she swallowed hard past the block in her throat, blinking back her tears. She was still furious with herself for not doing something more to discover from him the cure he needed.

"I should have damn well beaten it out of you." She hissed.

Well she had tried to hiss but tears clogging up her throat meant it came out as nothing more than the barest whisper.

"You know…"

She raised her head from where her gaze had been fixed on his pale skin shimmering through a thin sheen of sweat.

"I can almost… see you… you're like a brighter shadow against the rest…"

He reached out a tentative hand and touched her cheek, her freckled nose, across the top of her cheekbones before gently across her lips, thankfully just missing the tears trickling by them. She shut her eyes briefly and opened them to see his won focused on her; they seemed to have cleared a little but she didn't dare to hope. Making a quick and maybe irrational decision she wriggled across the bed away from him and pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a green checked shirt.

"Come on."

He blinked.

"What?"

Ginny was busy thrusting his feet rather roughly into a pair of faded jeans and tugging and shoving them up his bare legs. Zipping them up but not bothering with the button she summoned a cloak and threw it around his shoulders as she pulled on a pair of battered Converse and pulled him up until he was hunched over on the bed and breathing heavily.

"We're going to see Madam Pomfrey."

She felt the look he threw at her as she rolled him towards the edge of the bed and she rolled her eyes as she half dragged half carried him across the room towards the door.

"She always managed to cure us at school, why not now?"

Taking a deep breath he staggered to his feet and pulled open the door, one hand scrabbling over the doorframe as the other bit into Ginny's shoulder for support.

"I think this is slightly more complex then anything she ever had to deal with at school; incurable curses generally are hard to cure."

Ignoring him she draped his arm over her shoulder as she helped him down the corridor towards the lift where he promptly collapsed against the wall breathing heavily. As the doors rumbled open she pulled him inside and jabbed at the Ground Floor button until the doors closed again and they began to descend.

The sound of his rushed shallow breathing and her own panting filled the confined space they had been cavorting in so carelessly not twelve hours before. She watched him as he wavered slightly before sliding down the wall of the lift onto the floor in an elegant heap; his long legs stretched out before him and his hair plastered to his head with sweat.

"It's hot."

Suddenly exhausted she slumped to the floor as well and crawled across the carpet towards him, unclasping the cloak and throwing it to one side before moving over until she was kneeling next to him. He let his head fall sideways against her chest and she watched as his own now bare upper torso heaved with his laboured breathing. She let her head fall back against the wall with a dull thud as her eyes fluttered closed. She jerked reflexively and let her eyes flicker open when the lift shuddered to a stop and the doors creaked open.

Gritting her teeth she manoeuvred herself until a now quite unconscious Draco was lying his back against her knees and she very carefully yet hurriedly pulled him along with her as she edged into the Front Foyer. As people came rushing from all directions towards them she hauled him against her to check his breathing and pulse, leaning forward to whisper into his ear;

"Don't you dare give up yet, I can't bring your father down alone."

* * *

Vibrantly coloured heavy swirls of mists were dancing lazily across his eyes as he fought to open them. Eventually, after what seemed like hours of struggling, he managed to lift his heavy eyelids and take in a dizzied view of a harsh white light above him, slight tendrils of the mist still curling around the edges of his vision. 

When his eyes were fully open and he was seeing clearly he sat up shakily and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a beautiful huge room painted cream with thick bands of gold silk striping the walls at widely spaced intervals and pooling into puddles at the floor which itself was a thick white shaggy carpet long enough to touch his ankles.

The bed he was now sat in was absolutely huge even by his rich standards, the tall white posts at the corners swathed in thick swatches of cream velvet printed with gold patterns that fell to the floor and matched the heavy counterpane folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. The heavenly smooth and cool sheets were gathered at his bare waist and even his pale skin managed to look slightly brown against the blinding white brightness of his surroundings.

Pulling back the sheets he hesitantly placed his feet on the fluffy floor and got slowly to a standing position, at first clinging onto the nearest post for support but by the time he had straightened up he could let it go without wobbling. To his right was a pair of French doors, one opening up onto a balcony of wrought iron painted gold, the white silk curtains fluttered towards him on a gentle breeze and the little bit of the sky he could see was crystal blue above beautiful mountains stretching into the horizon.

Taking a step towards his left he came face to face with another half-open door. This one was dark gold and engraved with a number of spells and soothing words in hundreds of ancient languages. There was a bright light seeping underneath the door and around the crack that was open and he gently brushed his fingers against the door, it swung open silently and revealed a figure standing against a huge arched glassless window.

"You're awake."

Draco nodded unnecessarily and took a step towards what was now evident to be a female before halting, his gaze fixed on her back as she slowly turned to face him. She was quite beautiful and Draco was almost certain there was some amount of Elvish blood in her somewhere. Her flowing cream robes emphasised every curve of her slender figure and the golden detailing patterning the bodice and skirt almost exactly matched the golden flecks in her honey brown eyes.

She was smiling kindly and somewhat secretively at him, her long auburn locks falling in wavy tendrils down to her waist and in two thick locks over her chest. Fresh flowers were entwined into the tiny Elvish braids that littered her hair and a golden band circled her snowy white forehead and trailed beaded silver strands down into her hair.

"Where am I?"

He felt cheeky for asking such a question which only puzzled him further; he had every right to want to know where he was. She stretched out a hand towards him and he took a cautious step forwards, and another until he was standing next to her with her extended arm just behind his shoulders and her other pointing out of the window and towards the view.

As far as he could see there were mountains so high their snow-topped peaks disappeared into the clouds, fields reached from the grounds of the building he was in to checkerboard all the way over to the mountains. Herds of animals, both magic and Muggle filled them and were all grazing happily as curving streams bubbled along through the ground. It was an amazing sight and yet it didn't please Draco in any way.

"Please, where am I?"

It was the closest he would ever go to begging yet it seemed to be enough for the mysterious woman still gazing out over the view.

"Don't worry child, you are not dead."

Relief washed over him briefly before confusion returned and he wrinkled his perfectly smooth brow at her.

"You are in the Holding."

He continued to watch her with confusion creasing his features until she sighed and explained.

"You are not dead, but you are hardly living either. Luckily for you, you're going to what you know as Heaven."

He blinked at her.

"This is where those waiting to go to Heaven and yet aren't ready to cross over make their decision. If you stay in a few days you can pass through but if you choose to go back for whatever reason, you may forfeit your chance to enter Heaven's gates."

Draco shrugged.

"Well it's hardly a decision to be made is it? I've lived in Hell long enough with my father I might as well finish what I promised first."

She smiled at him then, not only with her lips but with her entire face; her eyes flashing as she looked him over and he was suddenly reminded of Ginny.

"Very well."

Taking a quick glance around the place Draco hoped he would remember it later on; he had a feeling he would need a calm soothing place to mentally disappear to sometime in the very near future. Glancing back at the girl he was surprised to see she had moved much closer towards him her nose almost touching his and her eyes boring into his face.

Her lips met his so quickly he had trouble figuring out what had happened before he was roughly pulled away from the peaceful tranquillity of the Holding even faster and harder than a Portkey. He slammed back into his body as though he had dropped off the top of a skyscraper and all the pain he had been free of feeling in his semi-dead state came hurtling back as though he'd stepped in front of an express train.

"Draco! Draco!"

Added to the pain was now a tangle of limbs thrown at him and slowly but surely squeezing all the air out of his body.

"Ginny… Ginny!"

Hearing him gasping out her name she finally released her grip on him and sat back on her haunches from where she was straddling his legs.

"You're alive."

He nodded, a trembling hand smoothing his throat where there were harsh red marks from the grip of her hug.

"It appears so."

Ripping back the covers she ran her hands over the scar on his stomach that was now back to its normal semi-healed state.

"And you're alright?"

He considered for a moment before deciding nothing was life-threatening and nodding his head.

"Besides having no feeling in my legs, not being able to move them and a splitting headache without the fun of actually being hammered the night before I'm fine."

A startled look crossed her face as she scrambled off his legs and poked them thoughtfully with a cautious finger.

"Why can't you feel or move your legs?"

He rolled his eyes and struggled to a sitting up position, for the first time noticing he was in a very floral room. The walls were pale yellow and covered in blue flowers with a matching blue carpet and yellow plastic wicker furniture, the bed he was lying in was made up with very pale blue sheets spotted with huge yellow poppies.

"Because, my darling, you were sitting on them."

She flushed and scowled at him, punching his arm and sliding off the bed feeling thoroughly sorry she had bothered being glad he was alive. As the two were sat in amicable silence Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room carrying a steaming potion and not looking quite as strict as he remembered in a pale green dress spotted with white polka dots and a rather frilly white apron.

"Now Mr Malfoy, drink all this then back to sleep for a few hours and you should be fit to leave tomorrow morning as long as you keep taking your potion every three hours… do NOT forget to take it or I imagine I'll be seeing you again very soon."

She spoke so fast and had already shoved the neck of the potion bottle into his mouth that he couldn't reassure her he would as he was too busy trying to swallow the potion down as it burned his mouth and throat.

"I'll expect you to be looking after him, Miss Weasley. As I recall you were top of your class at Pre-Medi Personnel Training."

Ginny flushed and nodded; carefully taking from her the crate of potions she was levitating and shrinking them into her pocket. After being thanked again Madam Pomfrey left the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Ginny turned back to Draco who was feeling drowsy and had dropped back against the mountain of frilly pillows.

"Draco we thought you were dead."

He had a great deal of trouble focusing his eyes on her as she stared fixedly at the bedspread.

"For a while I was."

His voice was thick with exhaustion and he had to fight hard to keep his eyes from drooping.

"You came back."

He only just caught her whisper and it took every ounce of his strength to force his hand to creep across the bed to squeeze hers slightly. She clung onto it and leaned forward to listen to his own whispered words before the potion took effect and he was asleep.

"Can't expect you to face my father alone again can I?"

* * *

**im no muggle** – Glad you liked it 

**bigreader** – Glad you did, I want one of those Draco's! It's my birthday next month can't I have one!

**Nickel** – Thank you very much I'm glad people understand the need for random bits of fun in a fic

**Lina** – Thank you

**lostfish** – Thank you very much only one more update after this and then I can get started on my new story

**SetOnFire** – Thank you. It was Italian not Latin but I was so tired I couldn't be bothered checking it when I posted

**Erica** – Thanks a lot I love writing

**Writerofdarkness6** – Here's your update, I'm glad you liked it

**Mina** – I know I know but I was listening to Marilyn Manson's album and it came on as I was writing it so I didn't think to put the right name lol I did make the incantation up was it that bad lol I'm glad you like it so much

**Calla-ForEvEa** – I do love America and hopefully, fingers crossed, shall be moving there eventually lol here's your update


	16. Epilogue Kiss Your Past Goodbye

**A/N:** don't own don't sue

The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Kiss Your Past Goodbye' by Aerosmith

Well all finished, hope this ties up any loose ends and such and I hope you enjoyed it, thanks to all my reviewers they were very much appreciated x

**Epilogue** – **Kiss Your Past Goodbye**

_Finders keepers losers weep  
Down on 42nd street  
Bare-foot-children cryin' my-oh-my  
I watched you on the avenue  
While other men were having you  
I think that you should led your caged bird fly_

_And kiss your past good-bye  
Kiss your past good-bye  
Kiss your past good-bye  
Kiss your past good-bye_

_I've been so lost I must confess  
I've had my share of loneliness  
But yeah it's hard to keep a good man down  
The loves you lost were all in vain  
The past lives on inside your brain  
I don't think you need those memories  
Hangin' round, yeah_

_Good-bye  
Kiss your past good-bye  
You've gotta let if fly  
Kiss your past good-bye, yeah_

_And if that bird don't fly away  
There's just one thing I got to say_

_It's later than deuce a ticks  
Your broken heart, it needs a fix  
You're feedin' off a high that would not last  
And people they don't seem to care  
And sorry just don't cut it, yeah  
It seems to me you're getting' nowhere fast_

_So...Kiss...your...past  
Or kiss your ass good-bye  
Kiss your past good-bye  
There's no more tears to cry  
So kiss your past good-bye  
Or kiss your ass good-bye  
Yeah_

Six months later Lucius Malfoy was sentence to three consecutive life sentences in Azkaban for his crimes. Both Ginny and Draco felt an enormous swell of guilty pleasure and satisfaction as they watched him dragged screaming down to the Dementors who would be escorting him back to their island.

Two months after that Ginny became a certified psychiatrist at St Pryce's Hospital for the Confused and her cool, understanding yet sharp and strict attitude increased the patient success rate by seventy five percent in the first year.

Three months later Ginny had a minor freak-out when she discovered she was pregnant before calming down and her terror turning almost instantly to excitement. Already four months pregnant Draco promptly whipped Ginny down the aisle and needless to say the after party, that was held at Hogwarts since it was the middle of the summer holidays, lasted almost an entire working week with Ginny making up for her being unable to drink alcohol for the next five months by consuming enough to borderline on alcohol poisoning.

In preparation for the baby Draco sold Malfoy Manor and bought a bigger and much more welcoming mansion high up in the hills in a small village where neither Ginny nor Draco were as famous as they were in the city.

In September a pair of beautiful twins with thick deep blood red locks, a sprinkling of freckles across there button noses and huge curious almond shaped dark grey eyes flecked with amber and fringed with endless thick black lashes that curled without any future need for makeup. Named Ethan and Keira they were very clever for their age and were talking walking and dressing themselves by the time they were three, their parents (and anyone who met them) were instantly besotted by their beauty and sharp wit as they did everything in unison including the practical jokes they always seemed to be devising. It seemed mischief definitely came in pairs in the Weasley family.

At first Ginny had been permanently wary of her newfound happiness, unable to believe that now finally she could enjoy life again, but eventually she had given into the endless patient caring Draco showed her and the complete love and unshakable devotion he and the children lavished on her. She felt worshipped and in turn had never loved anyone more than her family. And best of all; the dreams had stopped.


End file.
